SEE ME!
by narufan0911
Summary: kali ini chap 6 is UP! terimakasih atas reviewnya! :D 'Ino yang di jodohkan dengan pemuda tampan yakni Itachi Uchiha yang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam! Mampukah Ino bertahan dan membuat Itachi melihatnya layaknya calon istri' New Fanfic! ItaIno! Slight Shisui x Ino! sorry for typo,EYD,dan OOC-nya! :D (WARNING: MATURE CONTENT [NOT WHOLE STORY])
1. Chapter 1

Haiiii aku pendatang baru nih!^^ jadi ini my first story.. maafya kalo EYD nya abal atau typo atau alurnya yang gabagus, maklum masih pemula:D disini aku mau persembahin fic khusus ItaIno ya ini termasuk salah satu rare couple tapi aku suka baca fic mereka. So aku mau bikin another one by myself!

Okay tanpa basa basi... The story begins...

.

.

.

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO(C)**

**PAIRING: Itachi Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka**

**RATE: M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Chapter 1: Temporary Home**

Siang ini... panas sekali ukh! Aku sudah sangat lama berkeliling di daerah perkantoran konoha. Tetapi aku tetap tidak menemukan lokasi Uchiha Corp. OHIYA! Perkenalkan! Aku Yamanaka Ino dari toko bunga 'Yamanaka Florist'. Umurku 21 Tahun. Aku sangat menyukai bunga dan aku tahu jenis-jenis bunga dan makna dari tiap jenis bunga.

Aku bisa dibilang genit karena hobiku adalah memanjakan diri dengan Self-Respect. Saking cintanya aku pada tubuh ini, aku sering diet,ke salon untuk perawatan rambut,lulur dan sebagainya... Hey nanti saja cerita hobi ku hehehe!

Aku bertanya-tanya kesetiap orang tapi tetap saja yang namanya belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di Konoha sebelumnya, pernah sih tapi hanya saat liburan dengan keluarga tetapi aku tidak memerhatikan jalannnya... Aku tinggal di Oto. Kira-kira hanya 2jam perjalanan. Aku tiba di stasiun dan mulai menaiki taksi menuju alamat yang di berikan ayahku. Nyatanya tempat ini sangat ramai dan aku tidak menemukan tanda apapun bahwa aku sudah berada di alamat yang kutuju.

Di saat aku sudah benar-benar sangat lelah... Aku menyempatkan diriku bertanya sekali lagi saja... Kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang ujungnya agak keriting itu.. "Summimasen... Apakah anda tahu dimana lokasi Uchiha Corp?"

Ino tampak bertanya kepada lelaki kantoran. Orang itu menjawab "Tentu saja nona... Lihatlah lambang pin ini *mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pin yang terpasang di jasnya* ini adalah lambang Keluarga Uchiha maupun kantornya_" _Kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke salah satu gedung pencakar langit

"HEHHH... A-a-apakah itu kantor Uchiha Corp_" _mata ino terbelalak akan tingginya kantor tersebut dan arsitektur gedungnya yang tampak mewah (pantas saja Ino tidak menemukan kantor tersebut. Ternyata harus menghadap tinggi keatas dulu untuk mengenali kantor apa ini)

"Benar dan seperti nona lihat di jasku.. aku adalah salah satu karyawan Uchiha Corp sekaligus anggota keluarga Uchiha, maka dari itu di berikan pin khusus.. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau nona?_" _Tanya pemuda itu ramah

"A-anu... Aku disuruh ayahku menemui teman ayahku. Namanya Uchiha Fugaku-sama_" Jelas Ino_

"Oh.. Dia adalah pamanku sekaligus Direktur Uchiha Corp.. Ikutlah bersamaku nona, sekalian aku kembali kesana karena waktu jam makan siang sudah habis" Tawar pemuda tersebut

Tentu saja Ino mau karena dia memang tidak mengerti daerah Konoha sekaligus Kantor tersebut "Benarkah? Terimakasih dan maaf jika merepotkan Uchiha-san_" _Ino tersenyum lega akhirnya ada yang bisa membantunya bahkan termasuk keluarga pemilik Kantor tersebut

"Hei... jika kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama itu, akan banyak yang yang merasa terpanggil olehmu. Panggil aku Shisui saja, Uchiha Shisui" Kilah pemuda tersebut yang bernama Shisui

"Aaa...Gommenasai.. Aku Yamanaka Ino dari Yamanaka Florist" Ino memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum

"Heh... Yamanaka? Ayahmu Yamanaka Inoichi? Beliau adalah teman ayahku dan paman Fugaku. Ayahku bilang toko bunganya menjadi toko bunga langganan ayah dan pamanku yang tinggal di Oto" Jawab Shisui sambil berjalan menuju kantor Uchiha disebelah Ino

"Iya dia ayahku... dan seperti kubilang sebelumnya kan ayahku berteman dengan Fugaku-sama" Jelas Ino. "Oh iya.. maaf bertanya tetapi kalau ingin tahu ada urusan apa ya kau dengan paman?" Tanya Shisui

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu.. Ayah bilang setelah bertemu dengan Fugaku-sama aku juga nanti akan tahu" Jawab Ino tetapi sambil memikir juga apa yang akan dikatakan Fugaku-sama yang berkaitan dengan Ino

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya menempuh 100meter dari lokasi Ino bertemu dengan Shisui. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di Uchiha Corp. Begitu memasuki Lobby, Ino tampak terpana dengan arsitektur interiornya. Ternyata tidak hanya dari luarnya saja. Dalamnya sangat mewah dan terkesan sangat elegan!

Shisui menghampiri resepsionis di lobby itu "Mabui... Ini adalah Ino Yamanaka, anak dari teman ayah dan paman Fugaku. Tolong hubungi paman bahwa aku kan menuju ruangannya dengan perempuan ini" Jelas Shisui ramah

Mabui mengangguk mengerti dan langsung saja menghubungi Fugaku

"KRIIINGGG..." Fugaku yang tampak seperti sedang membaca dokumen beralih ke gagang telepon dan menjawabnya "Halo... Ada perlu apa Mabui? Apakah ia sudah datang?" Tanya Fugaku yang sudah mengerti dengan maksud panggilan dari resepsionis Kantor, yang terpampang nama pemanggilnya di layar telepon modernnya

"Hai (Iya **dalam bahasa jepang. Bukan sapaan halo) **Fugaku-sama... Gadis itu dengan Tuan Shisui menemaninya menuju ruang anda" Jelas Mabui yang dijawab kata "Hn" khas Uchiha

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang kerja Fugaku diketuk. Mengetahui siapa yang akan masuk. Fugaku langsung menjawab ketukan itu "Masuk!" Kemudian dibuka pintu dan malah tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan yang berumur 25 tahun, rambut hitam legamnya yang di-kuncir dan mata onyx yang sudah kita ketahui siapa

"Hn-Itachi? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Fugaku yang agak sedikit bingung karena yang datang malah Itachi. Apakah Itachi mengetahui hal yang akan disampaikannya sebelum gadis itu tiba? Apakah ia akan protes dan menyangkutnya dengan 'dia' lagi?

"Otou-sama.. Aku ingin membahas laporan yang tadi dikirim oleh Obito (Ceritanya Kakak sepupunya Itachi dan Sasuke)" Kilah Itachi. Baru saja ia duduk kemudian ruangan itu diketuk kembali dan muncullah sosok yang sebenarnya sudah Fugaku tunggu

Berdirilah gadis perawan nan cantik,langsing dan mulus(?) berumur 21tahun kita ini. Mata aquamarine nya yang cerah dan rambut pirangnya yang ia gerai panjang mencapai pinggang dengan Shisui Uchiha, sepupu sekaligus sahabat terdekat Itachi

"Hn, Shisui?" Itachi bingung dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat gugup yang baru saja datang ke ruangan ayahnya. "Shisui.. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan gadis ini. Ohiya aku Uchiha Fugaku. Teman Inoichi,ayahmu. Yang setiap minggu selalu menjumpai ayahmu. Kau mungkin agak jarang melihatku" Sanggah Fugaku dari kebingungan Itachi barusan

"A-ah iya.. Fugaku-sama saya ingat kok karena aku selalu dirumah menjaga toko bunga jadi pasti aku tahu tamu siapa saja yang datang terutama rekan ayah" Jawab Ino gugup dan seramah mungkin

"Nah kau pasti bingung mengapa ayahmu menyuruhmu kesini.. Kebetulan ada Itachi jadi langsung saja aku akan sampaikan" Fugaku berbicara serius kemudiannya

Itachi masih nampak kebingungan. Ia mempunyai firasat tentang hal yang sebelum-belumnya pernah terjadi... Dan ya, benar. Ayahnya langsung menjelaskan "Ayahmu dan aku sepakat menjodohkan kau dengan putraku Uchiha Itachi. Ini adalah Itachi" Sambil melirik Itachi

"A-APAAA?" Seru Ino dan Itachi bersamaan karena kaget oleh apa yang mereka dengar barusan. Shock? Sangat dan sangat spontanitas terutama

Seketika Ino menatap Itachi yang juga menatapnya dengan.. Entahlah tidak bisa mengartikan wajah datar Uchiha yang satu ini walau menyiratkan ekspresi tertentu.

Badannya yang tegap, kulitnya putih halus beseta wajahnya yang juga mulus dengan Bentuk wajah yang em... sempurna,mancung dan mata onyxnya segelap dan sekalem malam yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Uchiha disertai dengan bulu matanya yang lentik menambahkan nilai plus tersendiri untuk makhluk adam di hadapannya ini

Begitu juga Itachi yang menatap Ino. Itachi juga beranggapan gadis yang ada di hadapannya memang sangatlah ideal. Hei tunggu Itachi apa kau lupa siapa yang akan kau sudah tetapkan untuk tetap berada dalam hatimu

Shisui juga terperangah kaget oleh pamannya yang tiba-tiba menjodohkan gadis yang baru saja ia tolong dengan sepupu sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu. Itachi langsung berseru tetapi dengan sopan dan tegas "Ayah! Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang tidak perlu mencarikan aku jodoh! Ayah juga tahu mengapa kan?!"

Fugaku yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Itachi, putra sulungnya itu tanggapi hanya menghela nafas dalam dan dengan tegas "Itachi, kali ini aku sudah tidak menerima alasanmu tentang gadis itu yang sudah jelas-jelas meninggalkanmu! Kau ini putra sulungku yang sudah dewasa. Kau sudah saatnya mempunyai pendamping. Gadis ini adalah putri dari Inoichi,teman ayah dan ayah tahu kalau dia sangat cocok untukmu!"

"Tapi ayah-" sanggah Itachi

"Itachi! Bersikaplah layaknya seorang Uchiha. Tidak ada penyanggahan atau penolakan terhadap orang tuamu yang sudah merawatmu hingga kini. Turutilah apa yang Otousan dan Okaasan mu mau. Ibumu sudah menyetujuinya!" Kilah Fugaku tegas

Itachi menunduk mengerti. Dia memang harus mengerti posisi ayahnya juga ibunya yang selalu merawatnya. Menjadikan ia Manager di Uchiha Corp. Dan Itachi selalu membantah permintaan mereka yang selalu saja kerap mereka mohon pada dia. Sebagai Uchiha, Kekeluargaan apalagi menghormati dan mentaati orang tua adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa di nego lagi(?)

Sesaat Itachi berpikir keras dan ia sudah memutuskan "Baiklah ayah..." Tunduk Itachi lesu...

"Bagus Itachi... Rumah yang sudah kau beli di distrik dekat kantor ini mulai hari ini kau tempati dengan calon istrimu ini. Sudah kuputuskan" Perintah Fugaku lancar yang tanpa rasa ragu karena sepertinya Ino dengan mudah menyetujui hal ini

Shisui tampak menatap calon istri sepupunya itu dan memikirkan sesuatu "Itachi... Jangan kau sakiti lagi perasaan gadis dengan sifat dinginmu itu" Shisui tahu betul kisah sepupu sebayanya itu mengenai gadis yang menjadi alasan Itachi selalu menolak perjodohan dari orang tuanya

Ino hanya bungkam. Terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia memang lajang dan dia masih tidak percaya dia akan di dijodohkan oleh pemuda tampan di sebelahnya ini. Dia memang lajang tetapi pasti kaget tibatiba di jodohkan tanpa saling kenal mengenal dengan sang calon suami. Dia sih sepertinya tidak masalah dijodohkan dengan lelaki tampan ini tetapi dia agak ragu karena... Pemuda itu seperti menyiratkan rasa ketidak-sukaan yang mendalam

Ino bisa saja membantah karena dia juga tidak mau pihak lelaki nya saja seperti lagi pemakaman saja raut mukanya. Tapi ini dikantor sang calon mertua. Ino hanya diam pasrah. Dan setibanya dirumah barunya dengan calon suaminya itu. Ia berjanji akan menelpon ayahnya dan berpidato dengan metode 'spontanitas'

"Kalau begitu... kau pulanglah sekarang bersama calon istrimu. Pekerjaanmu sudah aku alihkan hari ini kepada Kisame" Perintah Fugaku "Ohiya dan kau Ino... mulai sekarang panggilah aku Otousan dan nanti malam Itachi dengan mu akan datang kerumah keluargaku nanti untuk memperkenalkanmu" Sambung fugaku lagi dengan ramah

"Baik O-otou-sama..." Kilah Ino lagi dengan menggunakan suffiks sama karena mengetahui jabatan calon mertuanya itu

Kemudian Itachi diikuti Ino dari belakang meninggalkan ruangan dan seketika Ino tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Shisui atas bantuannya tadi yang diabalas oleh senyuman juga dari Shisui. Ketika Itachi dan Ino sudah jauh dari ruangan. Shisui menghadap kepada pamannya

"Paman... Apakah paman yakin dengan keputusan ini? Mengingat Itachi yang belum saja melupakan 'dia'" Tanya Shisui dengan sopan

"Aku sangat yakin. Apalagi dengan anak sahabatku dengan Kagami (Kakak Fugaku, Ayahnya Shisui,dan Obito sebagai kakanya Shisui) sebenernya sudah lama aku merencanakan perjodohan ini dengan gadis itu tapi ku urungkan niatku mengetahui Itachi sempat berhubungan dengan 'dia' dan Itachi tampak sangat bahagia. Tak kusangka 'dia'... heh menggelikan pokoknya" Jawab Fugaku yang juga tampak tidak ingin mengingat 'dia' yang dimaksud Shisui

"Hn, baiklah paman aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Permisi" Shisui meninggalkan ruangan

**Ngomong-ngomong... siapakah dia? Akan kita bahas di chapter selanjutnya dan kelanjutan sebagai awalnya hubungan Itachi dan Ino. Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!:D Arigatou! **

_**-**_**_narufan0911_ (**23 Februari 2014)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up!:D Karena first chap masih dikit isinya jadi aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan chapternya keesokannya. Maaf jika EYD abal dan typo! Yap gamau berlama-lama inilah chapter two. Hope you enjoy! Jangan lupa review ya :D

.

.

.

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO(C)**

**PAIRING: Itachi Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka**

**RATE: M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Balas review duluyaa!^^**

_**Kay Yamanaka: **_Terimakasih sudah mengreview dan terimakasih sarannya!^^ aku juga merasa kependekan jadi kuputuskan buat update kilat walaupun masih belom terlalu banyak. Happy reading :D

**Chapter 2: You Wish?**

Pukul 3 sore. Sehabis menerima berita tentang perjodohan mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pergi. Ohiya maaf melupakan hal ini! Sebelumnya Ino juga membawa koper berisi pakaianya yang banyak dan selama di kantor, koper itu di titipkan oleh visiter service khusus kantor itu.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tertentu. Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu jalanan Konoha menuju rumah pribadi Itachi di distrik elit tentunya. Di dalam mobil kini ada 2 insan yang membisu. Satunya sedang fokus menyetir tetapi yakinlah bahwa isi kepalanya hanya dipenuhi dengan perjodohan,mungkin juga pekerjaannya, dan yang paling utama adalah 'dia'

"A-anu... Uchiha san?" tidak tahan dengan keheningan, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk memulai topik, ya sekalian lebih mengenal calon suaminya yang ada di sampingnya itu

"Hn" Jawab Itachi dengan tanggapan khas Uchiha

"Yaampun dingin sekali orang ini" Pikir Ino sambil agak mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ke-kenapa anda menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Ino dan sepertinya Ino merasa ada yang salah jika ia bertanya seperti itu. Itachi berpikir sejenak kemudian "Hn, dengar ya! Seorang Uchiha harus taat pada peraturan yang di berikan orang tuanya. Aku jujur saja tidak setuju. Sangat malah! 'Dont you wish' bahwa kita akan mempunyai keluarga bahagia. Heh, aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku dan kau hanya bersandiwara layaknya seorang suami istri di depan mereka saja'' Jawab Itachi dingin tanpa melirik Ino sekalipun

Mendengar itu, Ino sangat kaget bukan main. Berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan. Padahal dari awal Ino sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk yakin dengan Itachi sekalipun harus berusaha dulu

"A-Aaa... Souka" Jawab Ino lesu (Pokoknya sampai rumah aku harus menghubungi ayah. Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku dijodohkan dengan pemuda tampan tetapi dingin? TIDAK! Dibanding pemuda ini lebih baik aku di jodohkan oleh Uchiha tadi eh siapa namanya? Shisui ya dia manis dan tampan walau belum setampan Itachi, juga ramah! Huh kok aku malah mengatur sendiri dengan siapa aku berjodoh? Heh yasudahlah pokoknya aku akan segera menghubungi ayah!) Pikir Ino

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah pribadi milik Itachi. Ino turun dari mobil sport mewah milik pemuda yang ada disebelahnya. Ino tampak terkagum dengan rumah pribadi milik Itachi. Mewah,elegan,minimalis juga disertai taman bunga yang indah di halamannya (tentu saja ini akan menjadi tempat favorit ino!) dan Ino juga sempat berpikir. Umur 25 tahun bisa memiliki rumah pribadi yang mewah ini. Berarti gaji Itachi memang sangat besar ya? Ohiya jangan lupakan juga! Rumah pribadi Itachi saja sudah sebesar ini! Baagaimana dengan rumah keluarganya ya? Ino berpikir...

"Ayo masuk, dan bawa sendiri kopermu itu. Mulai sekarang kau tidur di kamar tamu saja di lantai dua. Dan jangan berbuat suatu masalah atau sesuatu yang merepotkan kau!" Kilah Itachi tiba-tiba

"Hai sou desu. Uchiha-san" Begitu Ino menjawab. Ia mengikuti Itachi yang akan mengarahkan dirinya ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Tak lupa ia menenteng kopernya. Setelah tiba, Ino memasuki kamarnya yang terbilang mewah dengan dinding yang bernuansa biru muda,AC dengan 2pk waw! Kasur king-size dan juga ada pintu balkon yang mengarah bagian depan rumah. Bisa dilihat kebun bunga tadi dari atas sini

"Jam 7 nanti kau bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi kerumah keluarga ku. Dan bersikaplah seakan kau akrab dan mesra denganku sebagai sandiwara. Selama disini jangan mengharapkan apapun dariku! Karena aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk menjadi suami yang kau dambakan!" Itachi berkata dingin sembari menuju kenop pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Tampaknya Ino sudah agak terbiasa dengan Itachi yang dingin ini. Tetapi sebersit rasa sakit dirasakan dalam hatinya. Wanita manapun yang dijamin tidak mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia pasti akan sedih. Baiklah jangan mellow begini. Ino langsung mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi ayahnya

**INO'S POV**

Aku menghubungi ayahku. Aku sudah siap akan menceramahi ayahku seperti ibu menceramahinya. Huh! Merasa panggilan terjawab. Di sebrang sana ayahku menjawab panggilan "Halo ino? Apakah kamu-" Sahut ayahku dan langsung di jawab "AYAHHHH! Mengapa ayah menjodohkan aku dengan pria lain tanpa sepengetahuan ku? Bagaimana kuliahku nanti? Dan teman-temanku! Kau salah menjodohkan ayah! Lihatlah bahwa pemuda ini sangat dingin dan bersikap seakan ia menginginkan aku untuk pergi!" Aku berkata setengah teriak dengan volume yang dikecilkan agar tidak terdengar dari luar

"Ino... Dengarkan ayah... Fugaku adalah sahabat ayah, begitupun dengan Kagami, kakak Fugaku. Fugaku sudah banyak menolong ayah dalam masalah apapun termasuk biaya. Tetapi ayah tidak menjadikan mu sebagai pembayar hutang balas budi. Dari dulu kami sudah menetapkan bahwa anak sulungnya Fugaku akan di jodohkan denganmu Ino!" Jelas ayah

"Ayah! Pemuda ini memang sangat tampan tapi dia sangat dingin dan bersikap seakan menginginkan aku pergi! Apakah ayah mau aku memiliki keluarga tidak bahagia?" Kilah ku cepat

"Hmmm... Sebearnya begini Hime-Chan (panggilan sayang Inoichi terhadap putrinya) Itachi... memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Aku harap kamu bisa mengubah hidupnya. Kumohon sayang. Keluarga Fugaku sangatlah baik dan bersahabat dengan kita. Kau cantik,ramah,dan baik. Itachi pasti akan tertarik padamu percayalah!" Jelas ayah lagi

Aku tampak berpikir sejenak... Jika aku di posisi ayah mana mau aku membatalkan janji dengan sahabatnya yang sudah direncanakan dulu kala. Ino tengah berpikir dan menjawab "Haaaaah... Baiklah ayah. Tapi jika ada suatu hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa di tolerir, aku akan menghubungimu dan kembali kesana!" aku hanya menghela nafas

"Iya Hime-chan! Ayah menyayangimu dan berusahalah disana. Itachi adalah orang yang ramah aslinya kalau saja tidak ada hal tertentu yang membuatnya sedingin ini kepada para gadis. Bersikaplah sebaik mungkin. Ingat! Kau adalah calon menantu Uchiha, Hime-chan" Jelas ayah

"Hngghh... Yasudah ayah. Aku juga menyayangimu dan aku akan menghubungimu lagi di lain waktu. Dadah ayah" Jawab ku sambil menghela nafas lagi dan memutuskan incoming call di hp-nya

Aku berjalan keluar kamar. Niatnya ingin melihat-lihat isi rumah ini. Jika ingin menuruni tangga, artinya harus melewati kamar Itachi. Sekilas aku melihat kamar itachi terbuka sedikit. Dengan langkah kaki yang dipelankan, aku berjalan untuk mengintip sedikit saja

Tampaklah Itachi, ya calon suamiku yang sudah berganti menggunakan pakaian rumahnya sedang mebelakangi ku menghadap foto-foto wanita yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Sekiranya ada 6 bingkai foto yang terpasang. Itachi nampaknya menatap foto-foto itu penuh arti kemudian berkata "Hanare... aku.. masih sangat mencintaimu..." Itachi, ya calon suamiku berkata begitu sambil tertunduk lesu menghadap foto itu

Sesaat kemudian aku tertegun... Itachi menjadi selembut itu ketika melihat foto itu. Aku yang dari tadi memperhatikannya tidak sadar bahwa apa yang kuperhatikan kini memutar badan dan menghadap kepadaku. Seketika aku kaget dan...

"Mau apa kau disini? Sana menjauhlah. Sudah kubilang jangan berharap apa-apa dariku apalagi mencampuri urusanku" Tegas Itachi yang menjadi dingin lagi. "Gadis ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan menaruh perasaan apapun padamu" Sambung Itachi lagi sambil menunjuk foto Hanare.

Aku yang mendengar langsung terbelalak karena tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi sekejam itu mengatakan itu pada aku, calon istrinya. Tapi aku harus sabar dulu, memang butuh proses sepertinya untuk Itachi melupakan wanita yang aku asumsikan sebagai gadis yang dimaksud sebagai 'dia' dan yang juga menjadi alasan Itachi sedingin ini pada gadis. "Aah i-iya Uchiha san... maaf menggangu" Aku segera berjalan terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga dan menuju kebun bunga di halaman depan tadi

Tiba disana.. Aku langsung duduk di bangku kebun bunga ini dan sejenak terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu "Aku harus kuat dan bersabar. Aku juga harus mengerti posisi Itachi yang sangat mencintai gadis itu. Aku akan membuatmu melihatku Itachi! Sebagai calon istri yang akan menjadi istri seutuhnya untukmu" Aku bertekad mantap

Kemudian aku melihat bunga-bunga yang tertanam di tanah dan juga dalam pot yang nampak antik itu. Aku berkata pada bunga itu "Hei... mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawat kalian. Kalian sangat cantik" Aku berkata lembut pada bunga itu dan dijawab dengan gemilir angin yang berhembus dan membuat bunga-bunga tersebut bergoyang

.

.

.

.

Kini aku berada dalam kamarku. Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang sudah di sediakan di rumah ini. Berada di antara kamarku dan kamar Itachi. Dengan seperangkat alat mandiku. Aku memanjakan diriku dengan Shampo berbau manis vanilla dan sabun yang beraroma lavender,rangkaian perawatan mukaku dan pasta gigi mint. Ya aku memang rela membeli apa saja yang membuat diriku cantik dan harum. Sabun dan Shampoku yang harum ini memang kubeli mahal. Apalagi aku akan bertemu calon mertua ku dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya pastinya. Aku harus tampil secantik mungkin

Sehabis mandi. Aku hanya menggunakan handuk dan baru sadar bahwa aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti ke dalam kamar mandi. Alhasil aku harus menuju kamarku dengan handuk. Untung Itachi masih dikamarnya.

**NORMAL POV**

Itachi yang juga akan bersiap-siap, kini menuju ke kamar mandi. Ya rumah ini memang mewah tapi Itachi hanya menyediakan 1 kamar mandi karena dari awal dirinyalah yang menetapkan rumah ini sebagai rumah pribadinya. Ketika berdiri di depan pintu dan baru akan menyentuh kenop pintu

'CKLEK!' Tampak Ino dengan handuknya yang bertengger dari dadanya hingga 20 cm diatas lututnya. Ino tampak sangat kaget. Dan mau tak mau Itachi juga. Walaupun dingin terhadap gadis. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Itachi termasuk kaum Adam yang tidak memiliki nafsu.

"E-EEH..." Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya dan hal itu membuat handuknya tidak ada pegangannya yang belom sempat diikat di dadanya dan merosot kebawah. Dan... Tampaklah dirinya berbadan polos

Itachi hanya membelalakkan matanya sedatar mungkin... Kini dalam pikiran Itachi adalah tubuh putih bak porselen dan bening seperti kristal tanpa ada kecacatan sedikitpun dan juga badan yang langsing dan sangat ideal. Dengan buah dada yang kencang dan berbentuk proposional. Begitu juga dengan wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Seakan memanjakan lawan jenisnya untuk menyantap dirinya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah Ino yang cantik ini tampak merah dan membuatnya semakin manis

Ino langsung berteriak dan mengambil handuk dan cepat-cepat kabur dan sedikit menabrak Itachi kemudian menuju ke kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Itachi yang baru sadar akan lamunan fantasinya pun tersadar dan berpikir "Ga-gadis itu... sangat perfect luar dan dalam" Pikir Itachi dalam hati. Ya ketahuilah bahwa Itachi pun juga sudah mengenal karakteristik Ino yang sopan,ramah,dan penyabar pastinya. Tapi Itachi tidak tertarik sama sekali. Tapi kali ini Ia tercengang

Ino tampak berdebar ketika di dalam kamarnya. Iya melihat wajahnya di cermin. Sudah sangat merah... Sepertinya ia akan meledak. Dan dia merasa tidak enak kepada Itachi. Tapi Ino tidak mau telat karena sebagai wanita pastilah waktu bersiap-siapnya membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Ino segera mengambil dress yang sudah ia pindahkan dari kopernya ke lemarinya. Tampaklah dress hijau tosca dengan model talinya yang agak lebar sehingga tidak terlalu nyentrik kesan sensualnya dan 10 cm di atas lutut. Model dress itu span sehingga tampak betul lekukan tubuh Ino yang proposional itu

Kemudian Ia mengeringkan rambutnya. Ohiya dan jangan lupa bahwa Princess-Ino adalah Ratunya pemanjaan diri. Produk apa saja yang menyangkut kecantikan ino pasti punya. Sebelum ia menggunakan hair dryernya. Ia menyemprotkan detangler untuk rambutnya dan heat protector sebelum di keringkan. Kemudian setelah agak kering, Ino menyemprotkan vitamin rambut untuk menutrisi rambut nya agar tetap lembut dan tetap bervolume.

Nah rangkaian kecantikan apalagi yang akan ia aplikasikan pada dirinya? Saat ini Ino hanya memulaskan sedikit foundation sesuai warna kulitnya dan memulaskan loose powder agar mukanya tetap natural tanpa ketebalan apapun. Ya, ia hanya ingin tampil natural dan ia rasa dengan wajah nya yang putih dan bening tanpa ada redness,dark-spot dan kecacatan lainnya, Ia pikir ia hanya perlu menggunakan makeup tipis.

Kemudian Ino pulaskan eyeshadow coklat natural dan coklat yang agak lebih gelap di ujung matanya tetapi tetap memberi kesan natural dan ia memasang eyeliner yang tipis pula dan maskara ke bulu matanya. Tak lupa ia pulaskan sedikit blush agar terkesan lebih manis dan bibirnya ia olesi dengan lipstick shimmer colour yang natural pula. Barulah ia menggunakan kalung dan gelang yang diberi ibunya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 tahun, emas putih asli

Kemudian Ino menyemprotkan lagi parfum aroma rose sedikit saja agar tidak menyengat karena tubuh dan rambutnya juga sudah wangi. Jangan lupa dengan lotion vanilla nya sebagai pelembab kulitnya yang bening itu. Kini Ino tampil cantik secara penampilan dan juga sangat harum. Ino menggunakan high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna merah. Ino sangat menyukai heels itu.

Kembali lagi pada Itachi. Sehabis ia mandi tadi, Ia ke kamarnya dan hanya menyemprotkan deodorant-body spray ke tubuh atletisnya itu dan ber-aroma maskulin. Kemudian ia menggunakan kemeja biru gelap. Dan menggunakan jas yang lebih terkesan untuk menghadiri acara dibanding untuk kerja.

Ya hanya begitu saja... Kemudian saat Itachi keluar dari kamar, tampak Ino yang juga baru keluar dari kamar. Itachi agak terpana melihat Ino, ya ia menyukai penampilan gadis ini dengan dress yang memamerkan lekukan tubuhnya. Eh? Ayolah Itachi, hanya satu gadis yang selalu menjadi segala kesempurnaan bagi hidupmu

Sontak wajah Ino memerah bertemu Itachi karena calon suaminya nampak sangat gagah dan tampan. Tetapi kembali lagi dengan kejadian setengah jam yang lalu membuat muka Ino memerah mengingat kejadian tadi

Itachi yang masih memperhatikannya hanya agak bingung dengan raut wajah Ino. Kemudian dia segera menuju ke garasi sekaligus memberi sinyal untuk Ino mengikutinya bahwa mereka akan segera berangkat. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang dan juga berkata "Mmh.. A-anu.. U-Uchiha san.. Maaf atas kejadian tadi. Aku lupa membawa pakaian ganti milikku tadi"

"Hn.. Tidak usah gugup seakan aku sepertinya memperhatikanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada dirimu ataupun badanmu itu" Kilah Itachi tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis dibelakangnya. Padahal Itachi sangat memerhatikan fisik Ino itu...

Ino hanya tertunduk tetapi seraya mengerti akan sikap Itachi. Yoshh Ino kau kan akan berjuang. Kau harus tepis rasa kecewamu itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mobil sport milik Itachi sampai di Uchiha Mansion. Itachi melajukan mobilnya memasuki pagar dan security di pagar itu mengerti siapa yang datang. Tuan Muda mereka, Itachi-sama. Ino memperhatikan Uchiha Mansion yang masih terang dengan lampu lampu yang berpijar sebagai penerang di malam hari. Ino sangat takjub. Rumah bak istana yang luasnya mencapai hektar. Terdapat 2 gedung rumah yang masing-masing disisi kanan dan kiri dan tengah nya gedung penghubung kedua gedung rumah itu. Halamannya yang juga terdapat kebun bunga dan lebih luas dari rumah Itachi. Kolam air mancur yang elegan dan arsitektur rumah yang bernuansa eropa itu lebih menjadikan rumah itu layaknya istana

"Sudah sampai, Ayo cepat turun. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama kalau hanya untuk mereka yang ingin mengenalmu"

Ino turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang menuju gedung rumah tengah. Pintu itu di buka sebelum Itachi dan Ino tiba karena pelayan sudah mengintip siapa yang akan datang. Dan menampilkan 6 pelayan. 3 di sisi kanan dan 3 di sisi sebrangnya. Membungkuk sebagai rasa tanda hormat

Itachi tampak biasa saja dan Ino agak sedikit tercengang. Dia memang kalau masalah kecantikan sudah seperti tuan putri tapi dia tidak disambut tiap pulang kerumah bak seorang putri kerajaan. Sontak Ino kaget tibatiba tangan Itachi menggenggamnya. Kemudian "Jangan mikir macam-macam! Ingat Cuma sandiwara" Tegas Itachi dengan suara yang dikecilkan namun terkesan dingin. Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan itu

Mereka menuju ruang makan. Ino juga sendari tadi memerhatikan interior rumah keluarga Uchiha yang terbilang sangat mewah dan elegan itu. Sesampainya mereka di ruang makan tampaklah keluarga Uchiha yang sudah rapi berpakaian dengan pakaian formal mereka dan sedang berkumpul sembari duduk dengan tertib di meja makan keluarga tersebut.

"Hn, Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Ayo duduk" Fugaku langsung mempersilahkan Itachi dan Ino untuk duduk bersebelahan dan disebrang Fugaku. Ketika mereka duduk. Ino memerhatikan wajah-wajah Uchiha yang agak asing tetapi ada 2 orang yang tidak asing yaitu Shisui yang tadi siang sudah menolongnya. Dan lelaki berambut biru dongker dengan hairstyle ala chicken butt. Wajahnya mirip Itachi tapi Ino seperti mengenal siapa dia?

"Wah inikah calon menantuku? Kireii desu-ne! Ita-kun" Seorang wanita tampak terkagum melihat Ino. Wanita yang umurnya paruh baya tetapi mukanya sangat anggun dan masih kencang. Rambutnya biru dongker panjang terurai

"Hn, Okaa-san" Jawab Itachi ramah agar terlihat pasangan harmonis. Dan Fugaku dan Shisui hanya mengehela nafas dengan tanggapan Itachi yang kelihatan sekali memaksakan

"Ehm.. Baiklah Ino. Malam ini kami mengadakan makan malam keluarga. Dan ada baiknya kau saling mengenal dengan keluarga Uchiha. Tolong perkenalkan diri kalian" Fugaku berkata keseluruh anggota keluarga

Dari tengah tampaklah lelaki yang sudah tampak tua tetapi masih bugar "Aku Uchiha Madara, Aku ayah dari dari Kagami dan Fugaku. Dan kakek dari Obito,Shisui,Itachi,dan Sasuke. Aku adalah presiden direktur di Uchiha Corporation" Madara memperkenalkan diri. Disambung dengan lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya, mirip Shisui tetapi versi tuanya dan rambutnya ikal "Aku Kagami Uchiha, Kakak dari Fugaku dan Ini anakku" lanjut Kagami memperkenalkan anaknya "Oh hai! Aku Uchiha Obito. Kakak dari Shisui dan Kakak sepupu Itachi dan Sasuke" sapa Obito ramah

Kemudian dilanjutkan Shisui yang memperkenalkan diri seakan sudah akrab dan Ino hanya mengangguk seraya agak tertawa karena lucu saja memperkenalkan diri 2 kali. Kemudian wanita paruh baya dengan rambut ungu gelap bergelombang memperkenalkan diri "Aku Uchiha Naori. Istri dari Kagami dan Ibunya Obito dan Shisui" . Kemudian wanita paruh baya yang tadi memuji Ino lanjut berkata "Aku Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke! Yoroshiku ne Ino-chan. Anata wa totemo kirei desu!" Sapa ibu Itachi dan Sasuke ramah. Dan satu orang yang masih Ino penasaran siapa

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Adik Uchiha Itachi. Dan aku adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura, sahabatmu. Jadi pasti kau pernah bertemu denganku waktu itu ketika Sakura mengajakmu pergi dengan ku" Jelas Sasuke

OH IYA! Bagaimana aku lupa dengan pacar sahabatku sendiri. Sakura pacaran dengan adik calon suaminya dan mereka LDR ya walau hanya menempuh waktu 2 jam dari Konoha ke Oto tetep saja namanya LDR

"Aaa... Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku adalah Yamanaka Ino. Putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi dari Yamanaka Florist di kota Oto" Ino memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah dan anggun

"Ya seperti yang kalian tahu, Ino ini akan kujodohkan dengan Itachi atas perjanjian perjodohan putra putri dariku dan Inoichi-sahabatku, yang kami buat dulu. Tak aku sangka mereka sangat cocok" Jelas Fugaku

Ino hanya tersenyum malu tetapi Itachi hanya rolling eyes dengan bosan. Jamuan makan malam yang lezat dan mewah itu pun selesai dan Itachi dan sepupu beserta adiknya kerap akrab saling mengorbrol. Para tetua seperti Madara,Kagami dan Fugaku sedang berbicara bisnis juga dengan ibunya Shisui yang juga menjadi sekretaris pribadi suaminya sendiri di kantor

Ino seperti orang asing dan ia menuju taman yang luas dekat air mancur itu. Ia duduk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.. Senang,sedih, ya tidak tahulah. Ino mulai menyukai calon suaminya yang tampan itu. Juga dengan niat baik yang di diberitahu ayahnya mengenai perjodohannya

Ibu Itachi menghampiri Ino yang sedang menatap bunga

"Hai Ino-chan. Sedang apa disini? Kamu menyukai bunga ya? Hehe wajar saja kan kamu mempunyai toko bunga. Bunga ini hampir semuanya keluarga kami beli di toko ayahmu" Sapa Mikoto seraya menjelaskan kemudian duduk di samping Ino

Ino menatap Mikoto canggung "Mi-Mikoto-baasan? I-iya aku sangat menyukai bunga... hehe iya ayah bercerita tentang Fugaku-jiisan yang sering membeli bunga di toko kami" Jawab Ino. Mikoto hanya tersenyum penuh arti

"Ne Ino-chan. Panggil saja aku Okaasan dan juga panggil Fugaku itu Otousan, ne?" Pinta Mikoto

"E...eh? tapi... Itachi saja seperti...tidak.." Ino agak ragu berkata. Mengerti apa yang gadis itu ingin katakan, Mikoto melanjutkan "Ne, Ino-chan sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena sebelumnya tidak memberitahumu tentang perjodohan ini ya... Mengingat perjanjian Fugaku dan aku dulu dengan kedua orang tuamu untuk menjodohkan anak sulung kami,Itachi denganmu..."

Ino hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Kemudian Mikoto berkata lagi "Anak sulungku... Aslinya adalah orang yang ramah pada siapapun. Dia tidak akan tega menyakiti hati wanita apalagi sejak berhubungan dengan gadis itu... Dan putusnya hubungan mereka... Itachi pertamanya seperti kehilangan semangat hidup" Jelas Mikoto tersenyum lemah

Ino yang penasaran hanya diam sambil menunggu apa yang akan Mikoto lanjutkan. "Gadis itu bernama Hanare, kini ia sudah memiliki kekasih baru yang juga rekan kerja Itachi. Tetapi Itachi tetap profesional sehingga tetap bersikap sewajarnya terhadap pemuda tersebut..."

Ino mengangguk dan mengerti. Ternyata benar gadis yang bernama Hanare itu yang membuat Itachi sedingin ini. Batin Ino

"Gadis itu memang anggun dan cantik. Tetapi sorot mata nya tampak arogan. Aku tidak menyukainya tetapi melihat Itachi sangat mencintainya. Aku hanya diam. Sampai saat gadis itu memutuskan hubungan dengan Itachi yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3tahun. Gadis itu bilang sudah bosan dengan Itachi. Heh aku tidak menyangka selama ini ia juga hanya memanfaatkan harta Itachi saja. Ketika aku bertemu dengan gadis itu yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya" Mikoto tetap melanjutkan ceritanya

"Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah puas dengan harta Itachi dan sudah bosan dengan Itachi. Aku sangat sangat kaget. Seketika aku hampiri gadis itu dan aku menamparnya. Yang aku benci adalah sorot matanya yang arogan itu malah menunjukkan air mata buayanya. Kutarik gadis itu dan aku bawa ke Itachi untuk memutuskan mereka secara langsung" Lanjut Mikoto

"Sebagai ibu. Itachi mempercayaiku tetapi ia tetap tidak mau putus dengan gadis itu. Tetapi memang dari awal gadis itu juga sudah bosan dengan Itachi. Akhirnya gadis itu yang memutuskan hubungan mereka... Sejak hari itu... 9bulan yang lalu sampai sekarang... Itachi tampak sangat dingin kepada setiap wanita karena trauma bahwa wanita sama saja tetapi tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Itachi masih sangat mencintai gadis itu. Yang memberi kenangan manis dan juga pahit bagi Itachi sendiri"

Ino yang terdiam daritadi mendengari tertegun juga mendengar cerita masa lalu sang calon suami. Dan Ino juga simpatik terhadap orang. Kemudian Ino yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar Mikoto berbicara, akhirnya bersuara "Tega sekali... Mikoto-kaasan!" Ino memegang tangan Mikoto dengan lembut dan dengan tekad yang bulat berkata "Aku janji akan mengembalikkan sifat Itachi. Dan aku berjanji akan berada di sisi Itachi terus dan membahagiakaannya dengan tulus" Mikoto tertegun dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan niat baik dan tulus tanpa ada unsur kebohongan apapun. Mikoto seraya tersenyum dan memeluk Ino

"Arigatou Ino... Tolong... Kembalikan Ita-kun menjadi yang dulu. Onegai. Menantuku" Kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Ino yang dibalas pelukan dan anggukan pula dari Ino

**.**

**.**

Dari dalam jendela ternyata Itachi memerhatikan Ibunya dengan calon istrinya itu. Walau tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka omongkan tapi Itachi yakin betul apa yang ibundanya itu bicarakan. Kemudian ia hanya menghela nafas dan berkata untuk Ino dalam hati "_Gadis bodoh... lihat saja berapa lama kamu tahan dengan ku. Aku tidak akan peduli padamu_" Batin Itachi

**Yosssshh! Chapter 2 selesai dan TBC ke chapter 3! Mari kita lihat perjuangan Ino selanjutnya. Terimakasih yang sudah memfollow ceritaku. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat first fic ku ini sebagus mungkin! SO Goodbye for now minna^,^**

**Narufan0911 (**_24 February 2014__**)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Haiiii kembali lagi di chapter 3! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengreview beserta sarannya. Baiklaah ini dia chapter 3!

_**Balas Review:**_

**Azusa TheBadGirl: ** Ahiyaa benar juga sepertinya kata-kata yang miring memang agak aneh kalau dipakai untuk obrolan langsung. Well terimakasih banyak atas sarannya ya!^^ yap benar sekali tebakanmu tentang hanare hehe :D masalah SasuSaku tenang saja! Saya lebih memfokuskan ItaIno kok! Sekali lagi arigatou atas sarannya :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO(C)**

**PAIRING: Itachi Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka**

**RATE: M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Chapter 3: THE FIGHTER**

Malam hari sekiranya jam 10 malam. Itachi dan Ino sudah pulang dan tentu saja hanya keheningan dan anggukan singkat 'hn' ala Itachi saja yang menemani 2 insan ini dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ino dan Itachi sudah tiba dirumah mereka. Karena perut mereka sudah diisi oleh jamuan makan malam yang baru saja tadi mereka santap di kediaman Uchiha, Ino rasa ia tidak perlu memasakkan makanan lagi. Maka sekiranya ia hanya menyeduh teh saja karena Itachi cukup ngantuk dan pastinya lelah.

Sebelum itu Ino beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dahulu. Ia kenalan kaos v-neck berwarna putih agak ketat dan celana tidur pendek berwarna hitam polos. Untuk masalah pakaian, nampaknya Ino tidak merubah pakaian tidur yang sehari-hari ia kenakan dirumah asalnya

Itachi yang akan menuju kamar mandi (dan sudah berganti baju tidur) melihat Ino beranjak keluar kamar. Mereka berdua saling menatap sekilas. Kemudian Ino menyunggingkan senyuman "Itachi-san, aku akan membuatkanmu teh di dapur. Sehabis itu akan kuantar ke kamarmu ya?" Tawar Ino halus

"Hn, Terserah kaulah yang penting tidak menggangguku" Jawab Itachi dingin. Ino sedikit terperangah atas jawaban calon suaminya itu. '_Lagi-lagi kau terus saja bersikap dingin kepadaku... dan seperti menganggapku pengganggu' _batin Ino. Karena seperti ingin menyatakan sesuatu yang ia pendam sejak mengetahui sifat Itachi. Ino membuka mulut

"Itachi-san, mengapa kau begitu dingin padaku? Salahkah aku sebagai calon istri yang peduli padamu? Aku seharusnya juga pasti melakukan apa yang seharusnya sebagai istri lakukan pada suaminya. Aku tahu Itachi-san bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang baik hati. Kumohon lihatlah diriku yang berusaha mengembalikkan sosokmu yang hangat itu" Entah mengapa perasaan Ino meluap-luap seketika kata-kata itu lancar ia lontarkan bagaikan uneg-uneg ya walaupun hanya di pendam seharian ini saja tetapi sebagai wanita. Ia tak pandai memendam kekecewaannya pada calon suaminya

"Heh? Hari ini aku sudah berkata berapa kali bahwa JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP APA-APA DARIKU! Menikahimu itu hanyalah sebatas formalitas sebagai pewaris Uchiha Corp. Nona Yamanaka" Jawab Itachi ketus

"Ya dan kau pun juga jangan berharap bahwa aku akan tinggal diam dan pasrah akan sifatmu! Aku akan mengembalikkan sosok mu yang hangat itu. Aku akan berjuang so you can SEE ME! I am a fighter for your love! Ingat itu calon suamiku" Balas Ino mantap seolah meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada unsur lelucon maupun kebohongan yang tersirat di sorot matanya

"Heh? Gadis sepertimu mengharapkan apa dariku hm?" Itachi menyeringai "Kalau begitu berjuanglah gadis bodoh, pada akhirnya kamu hanya akan meraung-raung atas kegagalanmu itu" Sindir Itachi

Ino hanya tersenyum ikhlas "Katakan aku bodoh sekarang, calon suamiku. Karena itu benar!Aku telah jatuh cinta pada calon suamiku yang sangat dingin ini" Ino berkata seperti orang pasrah seperti mengeluarkan kejujurannya pada saat ini

"Hn. Terserah" Seketika Itachi langsung mencapai kenop pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya agak keras. Ino yang masih terpaku ditempat tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan Itachi teh

Di dalam kamar mandi. Itachi sedang bershower air hangat. Ya dia hanya ingin merilekskan dirinya saja dibawah air hangat itu sambil berpikir tentang masa depannya dengan calon istrinya yang tidak ia cintai itu. _Dasar gadis bodoh. _Batin Itachi

Mau tak-mau dan sedingin apapun seorang Uchiha Itachi, pada dasarnya ia memang pemuda berhati baik tapi dia hanya tidak mau mengikuti hati nuraninya lagi. Tapi dengan tekad kuat Ino, mau tak mau cukup menggoyahkan Itachi.

"Tidak! Hanare-chan... dia... dia... ARRGGH... Dasar gadis bodoh Yamanaka. Dia Cuma mengangguku ya. Mengangguku" Itachi menepis kata hati nya mengenai calon istrinya yang sedang berjuang demi Itachi. Itachi berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Setelah 30menit lamanya itachi bershower. Ia beranjak kembali ke kamar miliknya. Di buffet sebelah kasur _king-size _milik Itachi, terdapat secangkir teh hangat beraroma mint dan sup krim hangat di mangkuk kecil. Ya sehabis mandi nikmat juga menyantap sedikit lagi makanan apalagi hangat begini. Pikir Itachi

Sehabis menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Itachi hendak akan menyantap sup krim itu dan meminum barley-mint tea. Tapi ada secarik kertas. Itachi membaca kertas itu dan berisi '_Itachi-san. Jangan lupa dimakan ya sup yang aku buat untukmu dan teh nya juga jangan lupa diminum. Kulihat kau sangat lelah jadi kuputuskan untuk membuatkanmu sedikit santapan sebelum tidur. Jangan lupa dimakan ya! Oyasumi Nasai, calon suamiku -Ino"_

Itachi agak tertegun membacanya. Seperti melihat kesungguhan gadis itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak mau menerima apa yang akan dikatakan hati-nuraninya itu. Tetapi akan sangat tidak baik juga bila kita membiarkan makanan yang khusus di masak untuk kita , kita biarkan. Sangat tidak menghargai!

Itachi hanya mendengus dan memakan satu sendok sup krim itu. HM? "O-oishii" Itachi nampaknya sangat menyukai sup krim di mangkuk kecil itu kemudian menghabiskan teh nya. Itachi tengah berpikir. Wanita itu... Sudah cantik,badannya bagus,penyabar,bening,pintar memasak lagi. Oh ayolah Itachi lama sekali menyadari kelebihan calon istrimu itu. Berhentilah menganggapnya pengganggu. Karena aku yakin, pikiranmu akan terganggu bila mencoba menepis apa kata hatimu ini

Ya lagi-lagi Itachi hanya mendengus bosan "Hn, apa-apaan coba. Aku tidak peduli dengan perjuangannya itu" Pinta Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Itachi langsung mengambil tempat di kasur nya dan pastinya ia sempat menatap foto Hanare-chan nya itu.

"Hanare chan... aku... tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Sampai kapanpun kaulah yang nomor satu di hatiku" Itachi berkata seraya menatap foto wanita yang ia cintai sampai sekarang. Akhirnya ia tertidur lelap... Setidknya untuk melupakan kebingungan yang melanda di dalam pikirannya untuk sejenak

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Ino tampak bangun lebih dahulu. Ia beranjak dari kasur untuk cuci muka. Sehabis ia membasuh mukanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kekantukan. Ia menghampiri kamar Itachi dengan pelan. Agar tidak membangunkan calon suaminya itu

Ia menuju buffet persis sebelah kasur dimana calon suaminya itu terlelap. Sebentar ia menatap calon suaminya itu. _Wajahnya sangat tenang tanpa menyiratkan kegelisahan. Wajah yang nyaman dan terlihat hangat. _Ino tersenyum melihat calon suaminya itu

Saat tangan Ino hendak mengambil mangkuk dan gelas yang isinya sudah kosong itu, spontan tangan Itachi menariknya seakan memeluknya kedalam pelukannya sambil tertidur dan berkata "Ha...Hanare-chan..."

Ino yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik dan dipeluk hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Namun iris aquamarine itu selanjutnya meredup akan nama yang Itachi gumam-kan barusan.

_Justru, disaat kau tak sadar dan dalam posisi setenang ini... Nama dialah yang tetap kau panggil seakan kamu tidak ingin kehilangannya. _Batin Ino dan ia seraya melepas pelukan Itachi. Untung saja Itachi tidak sadar dan masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya

Segeralah Ino mengambil mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah tak berisi itu diatas buffet dan hendak menuju dapur. Di dapur, ia masih kaget atas kejadian barusan dan juga agak sedih karena calon suaminya menggumam-kan nama gadis lain dalam tidurnya

Ino hanya berusaha tegar. Sebagai wanita yang lebih mengikuti perasaan dibandingkan logika. Ia tepis pemikiran logikanya yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik tinggalkan saja calon suami yang mencintai orang lain

Ino lebih memilih memikirkan itu dengan perasaan. _Bersabarlah, jangan menyerah. Ini masih awal permulaan. Mengertilah posisi calon suamimu yang masih menyayangi gadis itu. Kau harus lebih berusaha. Jangan menyerah dulu. _Setidaknya itulah kata penyemangat Ino untuk meyakinkan diri untuk tetap tegar

"Ah, daripada bersedih. Lebih baik aku buatkan dia makan saja... Kaa-san bilang ia sangat menyukai sayuran berupa kol dan onigiri dengan rumput laut didalamnya" Ino mengingat apa yang Mikoto sempat ceritakan kepada dia kemarin malam

Ino segera membuka kulkas yang isinya lengkap itu, karena memang dari kemarin sudah disiapkan oleh calon ayah mertuanya itu untuk Itachi dan ia tinggal disitu. Tentu saja paling tidak ia menyuruh pembantunya untuk menyiapkan itu semua

Ino segera memotong kol itu menjadi lebih tipis dan kecil. Dan memulai aktivitasnya di dapur...

.

.

Itachi tampak mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sinar matahari yang tertutup jendela balkon itu tetaplah menyinari penglihatannya. Ia lihat jam elektroniknya itu yang berada di buffet sebelah kasurnya persis.

Jam 06.15 AM. Saturday 22-2-20XX. Itulah yang tertulis di jam elektroniknya itu. Yap hari sabtu dan minggu dia memang libur kerja jadi ia tak perlu buru-buru harus bersiap-siap untuk kerja sekarang. Itachi merentangkan tangannya untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang ikut beristirahat semalam sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas kasur

Kemudian, tersadar di meja buffetnya seperti ada yang berubah. Ia menyadari bahwa mangkuk dan cangkir yang ia gunakan untuk menyantap sup dan meminum teh sebelum tidur itu sudah tidak ada. Itu artinya calon istrinyalah yang sudah mengambil nya. Dan itu berarti Ino sudah bangun! Pikirnya begitu

Tanpa menyadari rasa inisiatifnya, Itachi bangkit untuk mencari sosok sang calon istrinya itu yang ia pikir sedang berada di bawah, karena terdengar seperti ada suara kompor dibawah

Itachi membuka pintu dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Dan dari situlah ia mencium bau makanan yang seakan ditumis. Tiba-tiba kakinya bergerak saja merasa ingin menghampiri siapa yang memasak makanan dengan aroma selezat ini walau ia telah mengetahui bahwa calon istrinyalah yang sedang berada disana.

Ino hendak memindahkan hasil masakkannya ke piring untuk lauk. Merasa ada derap kaki yang melangkah kemari. Ino menghadap kebelakang dan menemui calon suaminya yang baru tiba dan menatapnya

Sontak wajah ino memerah. _Yaampun, baru bangun saja wajahnya menawan sekali. _Batin Ino dalam hati. Sementara Itachi yang menemui Ino dalam dapur, dan masih menggunakan kaos tidur ketat dan celana pendeknya tanpa mengenakan celemek itu, ditambah muka nya yang baru bangun tidur seperti... Ehm sedang nafsu. Itachi meneguk ludah karena sedikit terpana tetapi di ekspresikan dengan wajah stoic khasnya itu

_Baru bangun tidur saja mukanya seksi sekali, apalagi kelihatannya ia memasak masakkan yang enak. Menjadi nilai plus tersendiri untuk seorang calon istri. _Secara frontal, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Itachi. Tetapi tersadar ia memuji gadis depannya ini, Itachi langsung memasang wajah sedingin mungkin dan berkata "Sedang apa kau" _bodoh Itachi hanya gugup dan memaksakan gengsinya itu terhadap calon istrinya itu_

Ino yang juga tersadar dari lamunannya itupun sontak menjawab "Aku memasak tumis kol untuk sarapan kita pagi ini" Jawab Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya itu

Itachi yang memang merasa tergiur sejak menghirup aroma lezat dari masakan yang dimasak oleh calon istrinya itu, kali ini seperti biasa saja kali ini terhadap calon istrinya itu dan berkata "Hn"

Ino yang mendapati tanggapan singkat dari Itachi dan merasa calon suaminya tidak mau berlama-lama, langsung menyiapkan nasi 2 porsi untuk dirinya dan Itachi. Itachi menuju meja makan. Dan disusul Ino yang meletakkan hasil masakanya yaitu tumis kol dan ia juga membuat onigiri dengan rumput laut.

Itachi mengambil sumpit dan mencoba tumis kol yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ketika kol itu sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Itachi agak sedikit membelalakkan mata. Ino yang memperhatikan Itachi sedari tadi karena penasaran akan tanggapan Itachi mengenai masakannya, kini juga kelihatan semakin gugup dengan ekspresi Itachi barusan

_E-enak sekali. Wanita ini... sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari dia. _Batin Itachi. Ino memberanikan diri untuk bersuara "A-anu.. Itachi-san, apakah enak?" tanya Ino gugup. _Itachi yang tersadar akan ketakjubannya pada masakan Ino pun tersadar dan memasang wajah se-stoic mungkin ala Uchiha. Ya, bagaimanapun Uchiha harus express-less_.

Itachi menjawab "Hn". Ino yang tidak mengerti maksud tanggapan khas calon suaminya itu hanya pasrah saja. Tetapi melihat Itachi melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Itachi nampak menyukai dan menikmati masakannya. Ino hanya tersenyum. Begitupun juga dengan suasananya sekarang. Seolah seperti suami-istri beneran yang sedang sarapan bersama suami tercintanya

_Pokoknya aku harus berjuang terus. Akan kubuat suasana bersama yang mencekam ini menjadi hangat. _Batin Ino sambil bertekad. Beberapa menit kemudian. Setelah menyantap masakan Ino, Itachi beranjak dari kursi dan menuju keatas. Ino juga beranjak dan membereskan piring-piring dan gelas di meja makan untuk di bereskan dan dicuci

Saat Itachi sedang mandi di lantai atas, Ino yang sedang di dapur sambil mencuci piring hanya tersenyum puas. Piring-piring lauk dan nasinya itu habis bersih. Bahkan Ino juga ingat siapa yang paling banyak mengambil kol dan menghabiskan onigiri yang ia buat itu. Sebagai calon istri Itachi, Ino merasa puas dapat memasakkan makanan yang Itachi suka dan disantap dengan nikmat.

.

.

.

Itachi yang sudah mandi kini tampak sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya yang juga berada dikamarnya. Ia sedang fokus membaca laporan di laptopnya. Ya walaupun ini hari minggu. Sebagai manager, tidak mungkin juga ia tidak sibuk, bila tiap hari perusahaan keluarganya itu up-to-date dengan berbagai laporan yang bertumpuk di inbox email Itachi. Itachi tampak membaca tiap laporan sambil menggunakan kacamata sehingga menambah kharisma dalam penampilan pemuda 25tahun ini

Mendengar suara gemercik air yang mengalir dari ruangan sampingnya, Itachi dapat mengetahui bahwa Ino sedang mandi di kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian saat Itachi terlihat sangat fokus membaca laporannya di komputer dan Ino yang masih mandi. _Wajar wanita memang mandinya lama apalagi ratu kecantikan kita satu ini_, tiba-tiba saja lampu mati. Itachi sedikit terkejut tetapi kamarnya tampak tidak begitu gelap karena ada cahaya matahari masuk melalui kaca jendela dan pintu yang menghubungkan balkonnya

_Sementara Ino...Di waktu yang sama_

Ino yang sudah membilas seluruh badannya, kini hendak ingin membersihkan rambutnya. Ketika tangannya ingin meraih shampoonya, tiba-tiba saja lampu mati dan yang lebih membuat Ino kaget adalah pandangannya yang gelap gulita

Ya... Kamar mandi lantai dua tidak ada jendelanya (nanti ada yang ngintip) dan hanya lampu yang menjadi sumber penerang kamar mandi itu. Ino teriak sekencang mungkin "KYAAAAAAAAAA" yang terdengar jelas di kuping Itachi karena kini ia berada di kamarnya yang juga bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi.

Itachi mau tak mau juga kaget. Dan entah mengapa kakinya bergerak kencang menuju kamar mandi dan tampaknya Itachi sudah tidak kepikiran lagi dengan sifat dingin yang harus selalu ia berikan pada gadis manapun

Itachi mengetuk pintu Ino dengan keras dan bertanya dengan nada yang agak berteriak "Yamanaka! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya!"

Ino yang masih ketakutan hanya menjawab dengan lirih dan tersedak-sedak "A-a-aku... Ta-takut... Itachi... To-tolong...Hiks"

Itachi tampak memasang raut wajah bingung. Ia berpikir mengapa Ino tidak meraba-raba saja dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi tetapi malah menangis ketakutan begitu. Tiba-tiba saja tangisan Ino terdengar lagi di telinga Itachi. Bukan seorang Uchiha jika tidak dapat berpikir jenius. Itachi berpikir Ino sepertinya phobia atau mempunyai ketakutan pada kegelapan.

Tanpa berpikir lama atau menyadari bahwa dirinya seakan memerdulikan Ino, Itachi memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi tetapi terkunci. Dari dalam terdengar tangisan Ino yang seenggukan itu makin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Itachi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi

Di dalam kamar mandi itu tampak gelap gulita dan Itachi segera menghampiri Ino melalui sumber suara tangisannya. Ino yang menyadari Itachi semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba saja berdiri sambil bergetar dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat tanpa memikirkan balasan apa yang Itachi berikan

Itachi yang tampak kaget karena di peluk juga merasa iba kepada calon istrinya yang kini tengah menangis ketakutan. Badannya bergetar. Itachi yang memang sifat dasarnya hangat dan baik kepada gadis, akhirnya membalas pelukan Ino tapi...

Ketika membalas pelukan Ino, ia rasakan tangannya memeluk Ino dan ia menyadari Ino tidak berbusana. Karena ia merasa tangannya merasakan punggung Ino tanpa sehelai benang pun. Dan ditambah gundukkan besar yang kini tanpa sehelai benang juga sedang menempel ke dada bidangnya, membuat Itachi kaget dengan wajah memerah

Ingin segera melepaskan pelukan Ino karena ia takut bila dirinya bisa menjadi _liar _karena pikirannya sudah mulai menjurus ke hal-hal berbau mesum. Apalagi Itachi juga pernah melihat tubuh Ino yang seutuhnya terekspos. Itachi ingat betul dengan badan Ino yang langsing,putih bersih dan bening itu,dilengkapi dengan ukuran dada yang besar dan proposional itu membuat Itachi makin memanas wajahnya

Tetapi Ino tetap menangis dan tidak menyadari posisinya. Itachi yang tidak tahan jika berlama-lama akhirnya mencoba membuyarkan pikiran mesumnya itu. "Ya-Yamanaka... kau kenapa sih? Cepat gunakan handukmu itu. Dan pakai bajumu ke kamarmu"Kilah Itachi gugup. Ino yang masih seenggukan menangis malah menjawab "A...aku takut Itachi.. disini gelap dan aku tidak berani bergerak... Aku tidak mau melepasmu" Kilah Ino cepat sambil mempererat pelukannya

Itachi yang semakin bingung kini mulai berpikir. Ia paham betul dengan wanita. Jika lelaki bersikap lembut kepada sang wanita, wanita itu akan merasa lebih tenang. Dan sudah sifat natural Itachi yang baik hati dan mengerti dengan sifat dasar wanita. Dia saja yang lari dari kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidaklah dingin melainkan ramah

Itachi mempererat pelukannya dan membiarkan dirinya rileks walaupun sambil menahan gejolak dari dalam tubuhnya yang memanas itu. Mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino dan berkata "Sssst... Ino.. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada apapun disini. Kau tak perlu takut. Tetaplah pegang tanganku. Aku akan ambilkan handukmu didekat sini. Dan pakailah, kemudian akan kuantarkan ke kamarmu ya" Tanpa sadar Itachi menenangkan Ino dengan memanggil nama kecilnya

Ino yang tengah menangis mulai sadar dengan keadaannya... Kemudian ia secara otomatis terhipnotis dengan suara yang tengah menggelitik pendengarannya dengan lembut dan hangat. Dan secara tak sadar ia menurut dengan apa yang Itachi perintah. Ia melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan memegang tangan Itachi dengan erat

Dengan langkah yang sulit digerakkan dan bergetar hebat. Ia membiarkan dirinya dituntun Itachi. Setelah Itachi mengambilkan handuk-nya. Ino langsung saja mengenakan handuknya itu dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman dengan tangan besar Itachi yang halus dan hangat.

Ketika sudah diluar kamar mandi. Intensitas kegelapan berkurang karena beranda lantai dua Itachi juga di lengkapi dengan berbagai jendela dan penglihatan Ino dan Itachi masih samar-samar. Tetapi karena Ino akhirnya sudah bisa melihat keadaan sekitar, barulah ia sadar sepenuhnya . Ia takut kepada Itachi karena sudah sangat merepotkannya dan membuat malu dan ditambah dengan keadaannya tadi yang tanpa sehelai benang apapun

Tapi merasa tak mau melepaskan tangan Itachi, Ino berhenti melangkah dan Itachi juga ikut berhenti. Kemudian masih sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi, Ino berkata "Itachi-san, aku minta maaf dengan sangat. Aku sudah mengganggumu. Aku sangat takut kepada kegelapan dan pikiranku tidak bekerja dengan baik jika sudah dalam kegelapan" dengan wajah tertunduk, Ino berbicara.

Itachi tampak diam sebentar mendengarkan penjelasan Ino kemudia dengan dingin ia berucap "Ya kau memang menggangguku Yamanaka!" Jawab Itachi cepat. Ino tampak kaget dengan respon Itachi yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan cara Itachi menenangkannya barusan di kamar mandi. Tetapi Ino tidak egois, ia merasa ini memang salahnya yang mempunyai phobia yang memalukan itu. Ia merasa malu dan bodoh, mempunyai phobia yang memalukan dan mengganggu Itachi yang notabenenya tidak menyukai Ino

Ino hanya tertunduk sedih dan berkata "Ma...maaf ya kalau begitu" Ino langsung melepas genggaman Itachi tiba-tiba dan berlari kecil dan masuk ke kamarnya. Itachi yang kaget melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba menjauh dari dirinya, kini tengah menatap pintu kamar Ino.

Ia berpikir dan berkata dalam hati "_Kalau dipikir-pikir... Aku keterlaluan juga ya kepada dia. 2 hari ini aku selalu saja bersikap dingin tetapi dia tetap sabar menghadapiku" _Batin Itachi dan 'sedikit' menyadari kesalahannya

Tapi lagi-lagi Itachi membiarkan ego nya yang menguasainya. Itachi hanya berdecak dan beranjak ke lantai satu untuk menyalakan listrik yang sedang turun tiba-tiba (memang suka begitu sepertinya) kemudian Itachi mendengus "Hn, peduli apa aku kepada dia. Aku hanya mencintai dia...Hanare-chan. Harusnya ia sadar diri saja kalau perjodohan ini sama sekali tidak merubah perasaanku kepada dirinya. Dasar pengganggu" Kata Itachi pelan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino yang sudah berpakaian sehabis mandi, kini sedang berada di balkon kamarnya dan memikirkan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berkata pelan "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Padahal saja aku tadi sudah sangat senang dengan suasana hatinya begitu tahu ia menyukai masakanku! Tetapi aku malah memperburuknya dengan keadaan lain..." Ino menyesali dirinya yang bodoh ini.

Kalau saja ia tidak mempunyai phobia terkutuk yang berdasarkan pengalaman masa lalunya itu, ia tidak akan membuat dirinya tampak bodoh. Sudah dengan lancang memeluk Itachi,tanpa pakaian apapun pula! Ino, kau memang gadis bodoh. Mungkin kini Itachi semakin ilfeel kepada Ino dan mungkin juga sekarang ia berkata kepada foto-foto yang terpajang di kamarnya itu "Hanare-chan.. Tahukah kau begitu bodoh dan menjijikannya calon istriku? Dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kau. Kuharap dia pergi dan kau kembali saja padaku" Huh... membayangkan hal itu Ino semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri

Tetapi bukan Ino yang mau menyerah dengan keadaan. Ia tidak mau membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam penyesalan. Ia selalu menjadikan kesalahan itu adalah pelajaran. Dengan rasa percaya diri, ia biarkan saja itu berlalu. Yang penting ia cukup tahu saja dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tetapi sekarang Ino merasa tidak ingin menampakkan diri dulu depan Itachi

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa melupakan sesuatu yang terlalu bodoh jika untuk dilupakan. Ino segera meraih handphonenya di dalam kamar dan menuju kembali ke balkon. Ia menelpon ayahnya. Merasa mendapat jawaban.

Ino langsung menyelak "_AYAHH! Aku tahu aku sedang libur kuliah. Tapi aku baru saja tinggal disini dan menjadi calon istri orang. Dan kuliah dimulai 2 hari lagi! Bagaimana ini otou-san?!" _Sepertinya kuping penerima telepon disebrang sana merasa akan meledak. Alih-alih Inoichi menjawab

_"Hime-chan. Maaf lupa memberitahumu, tetapi ayah sudah menginformasikan kepada dosenmu bahwa dalam bulan-bulan ini kau akan cuti kuliah. Hime-chan... Kau adalah calon istri Itachi dan akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Kurasa kau akan sibuk. Tetapi keputusan tetap ditanganmu. Ayah tidak tahu, sesudah menikah, kau akan kembali ke oto bersama Itachi dan melanjutkan kuliah atau tidak. Jadi karena belum pasti, Ayah bilang saja kau cuti kuliah sayang" _

Mendengar penjelasan ayahnya yang rinci. Ino tampak bernafas lega karena semua sudah diatur oleh ayahnya. Kemudian Ino menjawab _"Hufft... Kau memang sangat dapat diandalkan Otou-chan"_ Ujar Ino manja. Ayahnya hanya tertawa kecil di sebrang sana mendengar nada manja dari putrinya.

Kemudian Inoichi melanjutkan pembicaraan _"Ne, Hime-chan... Tadi pagi Sakura kerumah dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku bilang saja kau pergi berlibur ke Konoha. Sebaiknya kau hubungi dia nak" _Ucap Inoichi. Ino teringat akan Sakura. Ah! Dia memang kangen sepertinya kepada sahabat nya yang berjidat lebar itu

"_Ohiya? Sebaiknya aku menghubungi dia dan menceritakan alasanku ke Konoha" _Kilah Ino. Inoichi menanggapi _"Baiklah hime-chan. Ayah ingin mengurus toko. Jaga diri disana Hime-chan. Ayah menyayangimu" _ Dan dibalas ucapan sayang Ino yang manja pada ayahnya kemudia sambungan telepon mereka putus

Mengingat Sakura, Ino jadi ingin menghubunginya tetapi sebaiknya nanti saja. Toh Ino juga masih kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi. Sepertinya Ino ingin keluar saja sambil berkeliling di distrik elit ini sambil berjalan-jalan

Ino keluar kamar. Bagusnya sedang tidak ada Itachi. Nampaknya dia sedang berkutat kembali dengan laporan pekerjaannya. Ino bergegas ke lantai bawah. Ia mengenakan kaos t-shirt ketat dengan cardigan dan celana ¾ karena ia hanya akan berjalan santai di dekat-dekat sini saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sedang kebingungan dan celingak-celinguk karena dia mulai tersesat. Sedari dia berkeliling, ia hanya bengong saja memikirkan kejadian tadi dengan calon suaminya tadi. Kemudian ada sebuah mobil berjalan pelan diseberang jalan Ino dan mengklakson Ino dengan pelan.

Menyadari hal itu Ino menoleh dan mendapati Shisui lah yang memanggil dia dari dalam mobil sportnya. Ino menghampiri mobil Shisui dan berkata "Konnichiwa Shisui-san, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Ino ramah tetapi sambil kebingungan. Shisui menjawab dengan ramah pula "Aku ingin mengunjungi Itachi dengan kau awalnya, tetapi melihatmu disini sedang celingak-celinguk, kurasa kau tersesat ne?" Shisui sepertinya peka dengan raut wajah Ino

"Ehh... He.. he begitulah Shisui-san, aku hanya berniat jalan-jalan di sekitar distrik ini tapi tak disangka aku mendapati diriku sendiri tersesat. Ya aku saja baru 2 hari disini dan aku belum sempat jalan-jalan di Konoha" Jawab Ino malu-malu. Shisui hanya tersenyum karena kepolosan Ino. Kemudian Shisui berkata "Masuklah Ino, kita berbicara di dalam saja"

Ino yang memang sedang tersesat kini lebih memilih bersama penghuni kota Konoha yang hapal jalan. Itu memudahkannya...

"Emh.. Shisui-san... Bisakah kita pergi sebentar? kemana saja dulu? Itachi sedang ada pekerjaan yang sibuk. Sedari tadi kulihat ia sedang sibuk dengan laporan kantornya di kamarnya" Kilah Ino setengah berbohong dan sedikit murung, padahal ada sebuah kejadian yang menyebabkan ia tak mau bertemu Itachi dirumah

Shisui yang memerhatikan raut wajah Ino hanya mengerutkan kening. Selama ini saja ia lumayan sering menginap bersama di rumah pribadi Itachi, pada hari libur. Dan Shisui rasa itu sepertinya _not an excuse. _Kemudian sepertinya paham dengan calon saudara iparnya ini, Sambil memutarbalikkan mobil sportnya ia berkata "Kalau begitu kita ke cafe saja. Tidak jauh kok dari sini. Suasananya enak kok. Kau pasti suka" Shisui berkata dan dibalas tanda setuju Ino

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shisui dan Ino sudah tiba di _Clover Cafe. _Mereka berdua memasuki cafe itu. Ino mencium aroma mint yang segar menyeruak di dalam kafe. Aroma yang sangat enak, pikir Ino. Kemudian Ino hanya mengikuti Shisui yang ternyata ke tempat Outdoor cafe tersebut. Dapat Ino lihat outdoor yang sangat asri,rumput hijau yang ditanam dengan baik, terdapat danau ternyata dan airnya sangat jernih dan banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang pasti Ino tahu nama dan jenisnya dan dilengkapi berbagai meja dan bangku yang terbuat dari kayu jati untuk diduduki pelanggan

Ino nampaknya menyukai kafe ini, pikir Shisui. Shisui hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Mereka duduk di kursi yang menghadap danau. Mereka berdua memesan teh dengan aroma yang menyegarkan dan snack ringan

"Nah, Ino... Maaf jika aku lancang. Jadi... Kau kenapa dengan Itachi, hm?" Tanya Shisui yang sepertinya sudah sadar dengan raut wajah murung Ino. Ino rasa ia tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi karena ia juga merasa Shisui memperhatikan dirinya dan terlihat bingung juga. Ino menjawab "A...Aku..." Ino juga agak malu jika bercerita karena ini memang agak memalukan

Kemudian Shisui memotong cepat "Aku tebak, pasti sifat dingin nya kan? Ya kau harus bersabar Ino.. Maklumi saja. Pertama aku juga tidak dapat mentolerir sifat dia yang begitu dingin kepada gadis manapun. Tapi lama-lama aku melihat sisi kelam Itachi dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa hanya waktu yang dapat menyembuhkan luka di hati dia" Lanjut Shisui lancar

Ino hanya terdiam... Sepertinya Shisui akan berbicara panjang lebar "Hanare... Dia gadis yang cantik dan anggun kalau boleh aku akui. Itachi yang memang sangat baik terhadap orang-orang dan Hanare adalah gadis yang awalnya memang ia sukai sejak kuliah karena keanggunannya, membuat Itachi sangat memanjakannya. Itachi menjadi dingin karena ia ingin Hanare yakin bahwa Itachi tidak akan berpaling. Setelah 9bulan putus. Itachi masih belom sadar atas kebodohan yang telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya selama ini. Padahal Hanare sudah sama sekali tidak peduli pada Itachi"

Kini Ino sadar. Itachi yang notabene seorang Uchiha itu rela harga dirinya turun hanya karena gadis. Tak peduli kejelekan pasangannya itu. Ia adalah pria yang sangat setia. Ino hanya terdiam... Merasa dirinya tak berguna tetapi ia tepis sisi lemahnya yang ingin menyerah. Ia selalu percaya diri dan merasa tidak ada yang mustahil jika kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Jadi Ino tetap akan memperjuangkan Itachi agar melihatnya sebagi Calon Istri-nya Uchiha Itachi

Ino pun bersuara "Shisui-san... Aku sudah bertekad. Walaupun waktu yang menyembuhkan luka Itachi-san, maka aku tidak membiarkan ia sendiri. Aku akan ada di sisinya" Kilah Ino tegas

Shisui hanya tersenyum kemudian bertanya "Ne, Ino.. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Paman Fugaku bukanlah orang yang memaksa, kau baru 2 hari bersama Itachi, dan kau sendiri tahu calon suamimu bersikap dingin padamu. Bisa saja kan kau menolak?"

Ino hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Pada awalnya aku juga ingin menolak tapi sejak di mansion, wajah para anggota keluarga Uchiha yang bahagia bahwa Itachi akan segera menikah, juga dengan ayah dan ibu yang pasti akan senang, ditambah lagi... Aku sadar Itachi itu adalah pemuda yang aslinya sangat baik hati dan hangat. Karena sakit hati yang mendalam itulah, dia lari dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Selama ini dia hanya melihat gadis yang pantas untuk diperlakukan dengan lembut dan hangat seperti sifat aslinya adalah Hanare. Bahkan sampai sekarang" Ino menghela nafas panjang

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah bilang aku akan berusaha, so he can SEE ME" Ucap Ino mantap

Shisui sangat menyukai kepribadian Ino yang teguh dalam pendirian dan penyabar. Tanpa Shisui sadari, ia daritadi hanya menatap iris aquamarine gadis dihadapannya yang indah dan sejernih lautan. Dan wajah manis Ino. Suara Ino yang enak didengar. Jantung Shisui berdebar... Tunggu! Dia adalah calon saudara ipar-ku. Kau tidak boleh tertarik hey!

"Kau tahu, Shisui-san? Aku merasa deja-vu karena tadi aku tersesat dan kaulah yang menemukanku walau tak sengaja. Seperti pertemuan pertama kita hihi" Ino tertawa manis. Oke Shisui, dia sangatlah cantik. Shisui hanya merona, merasa seperti takdir saja yang mempertumakan mereka. Hei sudah kubilang tepislah pikiran seperti itu. Kau hanya menghancurkan usaha Ino untuk meraih cinta dari sepupunya itu

Akhirnya 1 jam mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol. Dan Shisui yang niatnya ingin mengantar Ino sekaligus mengunjungi Itachi pun rencananya batal karena setelah mengantar Ino, Shisui ada janji dengan adik sepupunya, Sasuke. Tidak jadi bertemu Kakaknya, sang adik pun jadi (itulah yang dipikirkan Shisui)

-OO-

Itachi yang dari tadi dikamar nya dan kadang menelusuri rumahnya mulai bingung. Kemanakah calon istrinya itu berada? Apakah Itachi terlalu keterlaluan sampai Ino ingin kabur? Baiklah Itachi memang dingin tetapi ia tidak berniat akan mengakibatkan Ino melakukan hal iti. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, sifat aslinya yang ramah dan baik itu tidak sepenuhnya terkubur. Selama ini dia hanya dingin terhadap gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya

Kali ini konteksnya beda. Gadis ini adalah calon istri dia dan tanggung jawab gadis itu artinya akan diberikan kepada dia. "Ck, kenapa aku gelisah? Untuk apa aku peduli dengan dirinya heh"

Itachi memutuskan untuk ke ruang tamu. Ia ingin menonton televisi daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang mau tidak mau dia pikirkan. Dasar pria labil.

Saat ia menuruni anak tangga. Pintu masuk terbuka. Apakah itu Ino? Itachi refleks menuju pintu utama rumahnya itu.

**INO'S POV**

_Huh! pintu ini jika di buka bersuara sekali. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Itachi-san (untuk saat ini)_. Batinku, yang berusaha sepelan mungkin akan bergegas menuju kamarku. Namun mendengar derap langkah menuju ke arahku. Mudah ditebak bahwa itu adalah Itachi-san. Ya aku tak akan mungkin langsung berlari melewati calon suamiku. Itu tidak sopan!

Aku gugup sekali dan... Itachi ternyata benar menghampiri ku. Aku rasa aku hanya akan tinggal mengucapkan salam dan menuju kamarku. Singkat begitu saja

"Tadaima, Itachi-san" Aku mengucapkan salam. Aku tau bahwa Itachi-san hanya akan mencueki ku dan paling hanya membalas dengan kata _'Hn'_ khasnya. Jadi aku bergegas melewati dia saja dan menuju kamar ku. Ketika aku melewatinya. Ia tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tanganku. Eh? Aku kaget dan menoleh kepada dirinya. Masih dengan tatapan dingin dari mata onyx nya itu

"Summimasen... Ada apa Itachi-san?" tanya ku dengan posisi pergelangan tangan yang masih di pegang oleh nya. Itachi terdiam sesaat dan bertanya "Darimana kau?" Tanyanya. Aku kaget. Ya... Karena dia bilang padaku dia tidak peduli dan menganggapku pengganggu. Logikanya dia pasti tidak akan peduli kemana saja aku pergi

Dalam hati aku senang. Dia memang baik,peduli,dan berkomitmen. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan komitmennya sebagai calon suamiku. Jadi mau tak mau ia memang peduli. Walaupun ia mencari cara apapun agar ia tetap terlihat dingin. Ia pasti tidak akan meninggalkan sifat aslinya

Lanjut!... Akupun menjawab pertanyaan calon suamiku ini "Aku pergi ke cafe dengan Shisui-san". Itachi tampak menyerngit tak suka, kemudian ia berkata "Heh? Kau berusaha baik padaku dan kini kau juga mendekati sepupuku hn?" Tanya Itachi ketus. Kali ini aku kaget benaran, tak kusangka ia berpikir seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia itu ingin bersikap dingin tetapi terlalu memaksakan rasanya sehingga aku harus dihina secara tak langsung seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau harus bersabar Ino!

"Ti...Tidak Itachi-san, tadi aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini dan aku ingin tahu suasana daerah sini. Aku bertemu dengan dia secara tak sengaja dan kami pergi ke cafe saja" Jawabku sambil melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dari pegangannya

"Oh kenapa harus dengan dia heh? Kau butuh berapa Uchiha untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya semakin keterlaluan. _Huh! Sabar Ino! "_Maaf, Itachi-san aku tidak seperti itu, dan aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu saja jika meminta kau untuk menemaniku" Aku berkata sebisa mungkin

"Ya, Kau memang pengganggu dan sekarang, pergilah!" Ia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan aku menuju ke kamarku secepat mungkin

**NORMAL POV**

Itachi yang baru sadar bahwa ucapannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang hanya ingin dia ungkapkan, kini tengah menyesal. Ia tentu merasa bersalah. Selama ini dia dingin kepada para gadis hanya dengan mencueki nya saja. Tidak perlu berkata seakan memojokkan diri sang gadis

Sebenarnya, Itachi daritadi di kamar berpikir keras. Tentang sifat calon istrinya yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Hanare-channya itu. Ino jauh lebih baik daripada Hanare dan mengingat bahwa wanita itu mempunyai ketakutan pada kegelapan. Sempat-sempatnya kau sudah berusaha lembut kepada dia, kemudian kau mengatakan dia pengganggu. Lagi dan lagi...

Wanita itu. Yamanaka Ino, Gadis cantik yang penyabar. Itachi tidak yakin dengan perasaan-nya. Yang jelas dia tidak tertarik dengan Ino, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Itachi. Tapi saat dia pergi dengan sepupunya sendiri, Itachi merasa tidak suka tetapi malah terus saja dia tetap menghinanya sebagai pengganggu..."Aaarrgghh! Hem... Baiklah lebih baik aku tetap bersikap dingin kepada dia. Aku... Masih menunggu Hanare-chan. Ya Hanare-chan!" Batin Itachi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya ino beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Ino memasak makanan yang berbeda dengan menu sarapan tadi. Ia juga memasak sup dengan tambahan kol nya. Ino meletakkan makanan di meja makan. Dengan gugup, ia memberanikan diri menuju kamar Itachi dan mengetuknya. Dari dalam terdengar Itachi dengan ketus berkata "Hn, Masuk!"

Ino membuka pintu kamar "Anu, Itachi-san... Makan malam sudah siap" Itachi hanya memandang Ino dengan dingin dan bilang "Aku tidak nafsu makan! Aku ingin pergi keluar" Jawab Itachi ketus sambil beranjak dari kasurnya. Ternyata ia telah mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana jeans panjang. Bergaya casual. Ino menjawab "Tapi... Itachi-san, aku sudah memasak masakannya. Kalau kau memang mau keluar, setidaknya makanlah dulu" Ujar Ino. Itachi menatap tajam ke Ino membuat Ino bergidik. Itachi beranjak dari kasur berjalan ke pintu dan Ino tampak menghalangi

"Minggir" Desis Itachi. "Kumohon, setidaknya makanlah dulu. Kau banyak kerja dan kau akan pergi. Kau butuh makan agar tetap fit" Mohon Ino. Itachi yang pada dasarnya bingung dan stress sedari tadi memikirkan Ino malah semakin pusing. Dia lebih memilih ego nya yang bertindak sehingga ia tetap berjalan dan otomatis menabrak Ino kencang karena berusaha lewat sampai Ino jatuh di tempat. Terdengar suara 'krek' sepertinya kakinya tergelincir. Tetapi Itachi tetap mengambil langkah pergi

Ketika Itachi berusaha tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada calon istrinya itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar "Hiks..."

"DEG!" Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sifat dinginnya yang seakan lari dari 'kenyataan tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya' memanglah bukan ide bagus ketika kau memang sudah keterlaluan Ita-kun!

Refleks Itachi menoleh. Dan melihat Ino yang berusaha berdiri dengan raut wajah kesakitan dan sambil menangis sekecil mungkin. Itachi juga berpikir bahwa Ino tidak mau membebani dirinya dengan cara menangis. Itachi tidak mau peduli dengan Ino tapi tak mungkin ia meninggalkan Ino seperti itu.

Sayangnya, Itachi memang sudah dikuasai ego yang tinggi. Dengan agak berat hati dia lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang kesakitan dan menangis. Ino tak tahan kuasa ketika sosok calon suaminya meninggalkan dia. Padahal Ino menyayanginya. Ino mencintainya. Entahlah cinta pandangan pertama. Sejelek apapun sifat Itachi. Ino mencintai segala yang ada pada Itachi

Ino pikir sejak Insiden di kamar mandi tadi pagi, Ino dan Itachi akan membangun sesuatu yang lebih baik. Karena Ino sangat yakin, ucapan Itachi sangat tulus. Bahkan saat dia bersikap dinginlah. Iris onyxnya menyiratkan keterpaksaan

_Sabar Ino... Kami-sama... Tolong kuatkan aku dan semoga mata hati Itachi terbuka kembali.. agar dia melihatku_

**TBC**

Yossssh Chap 3 selesai dan TBC ke chapter 4! Maaf jika ada EYD yang salah,atau typo maklum saya masih pemula. Jangan lupa review ya dengan memberi saran. Saran kalian sangat membantuku :D Bye for now minna!

_(Narufan0911, 25 Februari 2013)_


	4. Chapter 4

Haloooo! Chapter 4 is up!:D Sebelum itu terimakasih yang sudah review,follow,dan favorite ceritanya ya!:)))) baiklah balas review dulu ya:D

**Azusa TheBadGirl: **Haiii :D arigatouuu! Iya aku memang selalu pengen update kilat karena niatnya pengen banyakkin chapternya:D Iya Itachi agak sedikit OOC kalau bicara dalam hati :o Ino tahu dari bibi Mikoto dan itu juga dari .com kalo aku tau makanan fav nya Itachi. Masalah ShiIno aku bakal banyakkin di chapter kedepannya agar Itachi semakin sadar akan perasaannya:D Terimakasihh ya atas semangatnya :D

**Rui Dakota: **Haiii! Terimakasih ya... Sebuah perjuangan memang harus di sertai ujian bagi Ino. Terimakasih sudah membaca :D

**Guest Reader: Iyaaa **terimakasih sarannya ya maaf jika ada kesalahan :D

**Rui Dakota: **Haiii... maaf jika salah urut_ aku juga baru sadar kalau percakapan miring itu lebih baik didalam hati terimakasih sarannya. Aku akan berusaha terus :D

**jenny eun-chan: **Hehe... karena dasar ratenya yang M jadi kubuat dia sedikit mesum.. Terimakasih atas semangatnya:D Itachi jahat! karena gengsinya yang tinggi

**hana37: **Terimakasihhh atas semangatnyaa :D mo ganbatte ne!^^

**azuna: **Hehe gapapa kok :D pokoknya aku bakal tetep ngelanjutin fic ini :D

**nagisa-chan: **updatedd :D terimakasiih sudah menunggu :P

**asdfghjkl: **Pastiiii aku lanjutin dan terimakasih atas dukungannya :D

**kyouka hime: **Pasti dan terimakasih sudah menunggu :D

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO(C)**

**PAIRING: Itachi Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka**

**RATE: M (WARNING: Mulai Menjurus)**

**OOC,EYD kacau,TYPO,dan maaf atas kesalahan lainnya **

Malam itu pukul 8 malam, sehabis terjadi 'lagi' kejadian yang menyedihkan... Ino tampak sedang mengoleskan krim untuk kakinya yang terkilir. Tak dapat menahan kuasa atas dirinya, Ino menangis seenggukan. '_Kami-sama, sebegitu beratkah ujian yang kali ini kau berikan... Tolong kami-sama.. Aku sudah bertekad agar Itachi melihatku layaknya calon istri seutuhnya. Jika memang harus melalui tantangan yang berat.. Jangan biarkan diriku menyerah.. Kuatkan diriku kami-sama' _Batin Ino dalam hatinya.

Ino mencoba berdiri pelan-pelan. Kemudian ia mencoba menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Ino memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan. "Masak malam yang sudah aku buat sepenuh hati... Tak akan kubiarkan sia-sia. Aku akan menunggu Itachi-san pulang" Ujar Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tetap bersikukuh agar Itachi memakan masakannya. Ia tidak ingin melalaikan usahanya sebagai calon istri yang baik. Kini Ino juga sudah sangat lapar. Tetapi ia tepis rasa laparnya itu

Ia tidak ingin makan jika calon suaminya tersayang tidak ada. Ya... ia akan menunggu Itachi makan bersamanya mesiki harus menunggunya pulang larut malam...

**.**

**.**

Sementara Ino sedang menunggu Itachi di rumah. Kini, Itachi sedang berada di sebuah klub malam. Itachi sangat pusing memikirkan Ino. Tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Itachi semakin lama menyadari kepeduliannya terhadap Ino, tetapi ia tetap bersikeras membuang jauh pikiran-pikiran itu. Ia hanya tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah mulai bisa melupakan Hanare hanya karna calon istrinya itu

Itachi sangat labil. Ia tahu bahwa Hanare tidak memerdulikan dirinya lagi. Itachi mulai menyadari dia seperti orang bodoh. Mengharapkan wanita yang materialis dan sudah mendapat tanggapan minus dari keluarganya. Disamping itu, dia seakan tidak peduli ada seorang gadis penyabar yang rela di sakiti secara batin hanya demi mewujudkan cinta gadis tersebut kepada dirinya

"Aarghh...Kenapa wanita itu tercipta menjadi makhluk yang sangat rumit hah?!" Geram Itachi sambil meletakkan botol miras nya ke meja ...

Sudah 3 jam Itachi berada di klub malam dan selama itu juga dia hanya meneguk mirasnya sampai habis dan ditemani para gadis-gadis seksi yang bergelayutan manja di sebelah dan pangkuannya. Tetapi Itachi seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar kacau pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya

Merasa dirinya bisa gawat jika ia terus mabuk seperti ini. Itachi beranjak dari sofa klub itu tanpa memerdulikan para gadis yang menggerutu karena ditinggal tiba-tiba

Itachi berusaha fokus saat menyetir agar pengaruh alkohol nya tidak menguasai dirinya. Pikirannya masih terpenuhi dengan Ino dan Hanare

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kediaman rumah pribadinya, Itachi tampak sedang memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi. Kemudian ia memasuki pintu rumahnya yang sengaja tidak dikunci Ino. Itachi merasa dirinya sangat ngantuk, tetapi ia baru menyadari bahwa ia harus mengecek kembali laporan-laporan di emailnya. Karena tadi siang ia tidak sempat melakukan pekerjannya, itu semua karena ia sedang pusing memikirkan calon istrinya dan mantan kekasihnya sedari tadi

Itachi beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat kopi agar dapat menghilangkan kantuknya itu. Sesampainya ia di dapur yang juga satu dengan ruang makannya, ia melihat Ino sedang tertidur sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Juga dengan lauk yang ia masak untuk makan malam tetapi 2 piring dan nasi nya masih utuh karena tidak ada yang memakannya sama sekali

Itachi yang sepenuhnya sudah sadar. Beranjak menghampiri Ino yang sedang terlelap. Dapat dilihat kantung matanya yang sangat melingkar karena kelelahan atau habis menangis. Bicara menangis, Itachi mengingat dimana Ino menangis karena ia telah menabrak dan membiarkan kakinya tergelincir. Dan kini ia melihat kaki Ino yang agak membengkak

Itachi semakin merasa bersalah. Tidak mau dilanda stres lagi, kali ini biarkanlah ia peduli kepada Ino yang notabenenya adalah calon istrinya itu. Ia berniat menggendong Ino menuju kamarnya. Ketika Itachi dengan pelan menyentuh badan Ino. Ino yang seperti merespon dengan cepat, kini mengerjapkan matanya

Dapat ia lihat wajah Itachi yang sangat dekat jaraknya. Sontak Ino langsung canggung dan merona wajahnya kemudian ia langsung bertanya "A-anu.. Itachi-san sudah pulang? Maaf tidak membukakanmu pintu rumah"

"Hn... Kenapa kau tidur di disini?" Tanya Itachi sambil mundur selangkah. "A..Aku menunggu Itachi-san untuk makan bersama. Tapi sepertinya makanannya sudah dingin. Maaf ya Itachi-san. Aku akan menghangatkannya. Kalau memang Itachi sudah makan diluar... Akan kumakan sendiri saja" Jelas Ino

Itachi mau tak mau tertegun dengan penjelasan Ino. Calon istri yang rela menunggu calon suaminya untuk makan malam. Tetapi Itachi malah meninggalkannya dan menabrak Ino secara kasar. Disamping itu, Ino rela menahan laparnya hanya untuk menunggu Itachi pulang

"Bodoh..." Hanya itu yang Itachi lontarkan. Ino tertunduk sedih dan berkata "Maaf Itachi-san, kalau begitu aku makan sendiri saja" ujar Ino sedih. Itachi mendapati calon istrinya yang nampak sedih atas tanggapanya

"Tidak, aku akan memakannya" Ujar Itachi langsung mengambil nasi dan lauk yang sudah dingin diatas meja. "I-Itachi-san... makanannya sudah dingin. Aku akan memanaskannya" Kilah Ino sambil mengambil kembali makanan yang akan Itachi santap

Itachi langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino yang akan mengambil makanannya itu. "Tidak usah, kau sudah cukup lelah dan kaki mu masih sakit. Aku akan memanaskannya untuk 'kita'" Ujar Itachi sambil beranjak untuk memanaskan makanan. Ino mau tak mau tertegun pula. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? walau terkesan agak dingin. Tetapi Itachi yang tadi dengan kasar menolak masakannya mentah-mentah, kini ingin membantunya? Yang benar?

"A-anu... kau pasti lelah Itachi-san. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" Ujar Ino. "Hn? lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Kau sangat lelah. Duduklah, aku akan memanaskannya. Tidak ada penolakan" Ujar Itachi sembari menyalakan kompor dan menuangkan sedikit minyak hanya untuk memanaskan

Ino terdiam tetapi dalam hati ia berkata _"Kami-sama... apakah aku masih terlelap? Aku sangat senang.. Setidaknya dengan ia membantu. Itu sangat membuatku senang. Semoga dengan ini... perlahan-lahan hatinya terbuka" _Batin Ino

Ino sambil melirik Itachi yang membelakanginya sambil berkutat dengan kompor. Badan tegap dan atletis itu dari belakang pun tetap terlihat gagah. Kebiasaan Ino kalau sedang memperhatikan... Objek yang di perhatikannya kini berbalik arah dihadapan Ino, sambil memegang piring berisi lauk yang sudah hangat

Itachi yang melihat muka polos Ino hanya menyerngit heran. "Hei... kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" Tanya Itachi agak risih, sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Ino sontak terkejut seperti tertangkap basah "E-eh... Tidak apa-apa hanya ingin menghilangi rasa kantuk saja" Ucap Ino asal. Itachi hanya menyerngit heran dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. "Hn, Ini makanannya" Itachi meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan dan mengambil posisi duduk. Itachi langsung menyantap makanan itu. Lagi-lagi enak, Itachi semakin lahap memakannya. Ino yang belum mulai makan hanya melihat Itachi yang untuk kedua kalinya hari ini menikmati makanan buatan Ino

Ino pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan. Lebih baik makanan ini untuk calon suaminya tercinta. Lebih baik Itachi menghabiskan seluruh masakannya, asalkan ia kenyang. Itu cukup membuat Ino senang

Itachi yang baru sadar bahwa Ino belum sama sekali menyentuh makanan, akhirnya membuka suara "Kenapa tidak makan?". Ino hanya menjawab "Karena makanan ini spesial untuk Itachi-san. Asalkan Itachi-san senang, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" Ino tersenyum. Itachi tertegun dengan sifat dermawan Ino.

"_Seperti biasa, kenapa kau terlalu baik. Meski disakiti... Kau... Selalu tersenyum seakan kau tidak apa-apa" _Batin Itachi. Tiba-tiba perut Ino berbunyi dan sontak wajah Ino memerah. Itachi yang menyadari hal itu mengarahkan sendok ke arah mulut Ino. Ino terkejut atas perlakuan Itachi

"E-eh.. Tidak usah Itachi-san aku tidak lapar kok" Ujar Ino. "Tidak ada penolakkan" Ujar Itachi cepat. Ino pun akhirnya menyerah dalam berargumen. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memberikan akses agar sendok yang sudah berisi makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya

Ino hanya bisa terdiam malu-malu. Itachi tidak membiarkan Ino makan sendiri, melainkan disuapi. Dalam hati, Ino sangat senang. Memang hari ini terjadi banyak hal menyedihkan,memalukan tetapi ada juga yang membahagiakan. Walaupun jarang-jarang, Ino tetap bersyukur dan akan berusaha lebih baik

Setelah makanan habis. Ino berterimakasih "A-anu.. Itachi-san.. Terimakasih dan maaf merepotkanmu" Ujar Ino sambil malu-malu. Itachi hanya beranjak dari kursi makan dan menanggapi dengan kata "Hn" sambil berbalik arah menuju kamarnya. Ino hanya tersenyum seraya memandang punggung tegap calon suaminya itu. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan sifat dinginnya.

Ino membawa piring-piring kotor dan mencuci piring. Kemudian, ia beranjak ke kamarnya. Hari ini... banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini Kami-sama

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya. Seperti biasa, Ino selalu bangun lebih awal,mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk calon suaminya tercinta. Kakinya hanya terkilir ringan, jadi sekarang terasa tidak sakit lagi. Ketika telah menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan, Itachi tampak sedang turun tangga menuju meja makan. Dan mereka menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Tetapi Ino tetap sangat senang. Itachi selalu lahap saat memakan masakan buatan Ino

Sehabis mereka sarapan, tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi. Ino berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengangkat telepon. "Selamat pagi, dengan kediaman Uchiha-Itachi. Dengan siapa ini?" Ujar Ino ramah. "Oh.. Selamat pagi Ino. Maaf pagi-pagi mengganggu" Ucap Fugaku di sebrang sana. "Ah? Fugaku-jiisan, ada apa?" Tanya Ino seramah mungkin. Itachi hanya memperhatikan Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Setelah telepon ditutup, Ino menghampiri Itachi. Itachi merasa dihampiri pun langsung bersuara "Tadi ayah bicara apa denganmu?" Tanya Itachi sedikit menyelidik

"Fugaku-jiisan meminta kita untuk ke mansion nanti siang" Jelas Ino. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Itachi lagi. "Entahlah Itachi-san, beliau bilang nanti akan di beritahu" Ujar Ino yang nampaknya juga bingung

"Hn" Ujar Itachi singkat sambil membaca korannya. "Ng.. Itachi-san, aku keluar sebentar ya. Aku ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan dan perkakas rumah lainnya. Apa ada yang mau Itachi-san titip?" Tanya Ino sambil memakai sendalnya. "Loh? Memangnya kau tahu jalan?" Tanya Itachi bingung. Seingatnya ini baru hari ke-3 Ino disini. Dan Ino belum pernah ia ajak berkeliling. "Aku sempat diberitahu oleh Shisui-san. Ternyata tidak jauh kok, tinggal lurus dan belok kiri saja" Ujar Ino

Tak tau mengapa. Lagi-lagi Itachi nampak tidak suka ketika Ino berbicara tentang Shisui. "Hn, aku ikut mengantarmu. Ada yang perlu aku beli" Ujar Itachi sambil beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil kunci mobil. "Tidak usah kok. Itachi-san ingin menitip apa? Akan aku belikan kok" Tolak Ino halus, tidak ingin merepotkan Itachi-san

"Tidak ada penolakkan. Nanti kau bisa-bisa pulang dengan lelaki lain lagi. Aku tidak suka" Ucap Itachi yang tidak sadar perkataannya terlalu jujur dan frontal. Ino terbelalak "Heh?" Ino tengah bingung dengan ucapan Itachi barusan. "Ti-tidak! Bilang ayah, kita menuju kesana sekarang. Nanti pulangnya kita bisa sekalian ke supermarket. Ayo!" Titah Itachi spontan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di mansion Uchiha

"Ita-kun! Selamat datang" Sapa Mikoto seraya memeluknya. Itachi memeluk ibu nya balik dengan sayang dan mencium tangan ibunya. "Ino, kaa-san kangen padamu! Ne, kau bilang kau belum pernah jalan-jalan kan? Ayo hari ini kita keliling Konoha" Ajak Mikoto ceria. "E-eh.. Aku sih terserah kaa-san saja" Jawab Ino. "Ita-kun! Sehabis ini kita bertiga jalan-jalan ya" Ujar Mikoto. "Hmmm... Baiklah kaa-san" Jawab Itachi. Itachi memang tidak pernah membantah permintaaan ayah maupun ibunya

"Itachi... Kenapa kau datang lebih awal? Ayah bilang kan siang saja" Ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka salam kepada ayahnya dan "Aa. Karena sehabis ini aku ingin ke supermarket dengan Ino. Lebih baik sekalian saja. Ditambah aku juga akan menemani Kaa-san dan Ino keliling Konoha" Ujar Itachi jelas

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula pembicaraan ini memang harus dibicarakan secepat mungkin" Ujar Fugaku sambil berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu. Diikuti Mikoto,Itachi,dan Ino.

"Nah, aku akan langsung menjelaskan intinya saja. Ino aku dengar dari ayahmu, nilaimu di kuliah hampir mencapai sempurna. Dan waktu kuliahmu sebenarnya dapat kau selesaikan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku dan Inoichi sudah sepakat kau akan berhenti kuliah. Karena kau akan langsung kerja di Uchiha corp, menjadi asisten pribadi Itachi" Jelas Fugaku

Ino membelalakkan matanya. Hey! Berhenti kuliah sih yasudah lah, ini keputusan orang tuanya. Tapi... Ino tak punya pengalaman bekerja. Di Uchiha Corp pula. Itachi pun juga kaget. Selama ini ia tidak mempunyai asisten pribadi ataupun sekretaris pribadi. Tetapi... mendengar Ino mendapat nilai hampir sempurna di kuliahnya, membuat Itachi tertarik untuk melihat kemampuan calon istrinya itu

"Ta-tapi jii-san... A-aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman bekerja. Aku belum lulus kuliah dan aku belum menjadi bachelor" Ujar Ino menjelaskan. "Masalah itu tidak usah di pikirkan. Uchiha corp adalah perusahaan keluarga. Melihat kemampuan akademikmu dan kau adalah calon istri Itachi, seorang Uchiha, sudah cukup menjadi kriteria bahwa kau dapat bekerja dan berkontribusi bersama di Uchiha corp. Disamping itu, Itachi akan selalu membimbingmu" Jelas Fugaku panjang lebar

"Aku juga setuju. Kami sudah mendengar dari Inoichi-san bahwa Ino sudah mendapat undangan lamaran pekerjaan dari beberapa perusahaan. Kami tidak ragu bahwa kemampuan akademikmu sangatlah bagus Ino-chan" Mikoto bersuara tanda setuju

Itachi yang mendengar juga terperangah. Tetap dengan wajah ini kenapa nyaris sempurna ya. Sekiranya itulah yang dipikirkan Itachi

"Bagaimana Itachi? Dengan ini, hubungan kalian akan semakin dekat dan saling menguntungkan juga dapat bekerja bersama. Besok adalah hari senin, dan juga hari pertama kau bekerja Ino" Titah Fugaku

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ia juga senang, dapat bekerja sama dengan Itachi. "Hn, aku setuju Tou-san" ujar Itachi

"Nah baiklah, terimakasih Ino. Itu saja yang Tou-san sampaikan. Aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik" Ujar Fugaku seraya meninggalkan tempat. Itachi dan Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Ne, Kaa-san juga ingin keatas. Kita berangkat 1 setengah jam lagi ya. Kalian bermain-main saja dulu disini. Ita-kun pasti kangen dengan rumah" Ujar Mikoto seraya meninggalkan tempat pula

Kini hening melanda Itachi dan Ino, mereka hanya tidak tahu. Topik apa yang perlu dibicarakan. "Um.. Itachi-san mohon kerja samanya ne" Ujar Ino gugup. Ia masih tidak biasa dengan keheningan yang menyisakan dirinya berdua dengan Itachi

"Hn, jangan berbuat bodoh. Kalau nanti ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyakan saja kepadaku" Ujar Itachi dingin (seperti biasa). "Hai!" Ujar Ino. Itachi berdiri meninggalkan Ino. Ino tidak bingung mau kemana Itachi pergi. Karena ini rumahnya, mungkin dia ingin bernostalgia sebentar

Ino yang hanya terdiam di sofa. Tiba-tiba terkejut karena seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "E-eh? Shisui-san?" Ujar Ino sambil terkejut. "Ara ara.. Maaf membuatmu kaget Ino" Ujar Shisui bercanda

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak pergi hari ini?" Tanya Ino membuka topik. "Tidak kok, Oh iya. Kudengar mulai besok kau bekerja sebagai asisten Itachi. Kalau begitu kita dapat sering bertemu di kantor" Ujar Shisui yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya..Mengharapkan keberadaan Ino

"Iya Shisui-san. Aku.. Mohon kerja-samanya ne" Ucap Ino tersenyum. _Cantik sekali. _Batin Shisui melihat wajah Ino yang tersenyum. "A-ah... Mohon kerja samanya juga Ino" Balas Shisui sedikit melting. Selama 15 menit, mereka berbincang-bincang. Banyak topik yang mereka bahas. Shisui jadi semakin mengenal Ino dan mengetahui apapun yang ia suka maupun yang tidak suka

Shisui juga jadi tahu kalau Ino menyukai Sushi. Dia tidak menyukai makanan berbau keju atapun mayonaise. Shisui juga terkagum, ternyata wanita seanggun Ino menyukai bidang olahraga seperti basket. Ino memang suka merawat diri. Baginya, olahraga jugalah perawatan diri untuknya. Agar dia tetap sehat,bugar,dan pastinya lemaknya terbakar dan tubuhnya tetap ramping. Wanita ini...

Lantas Shisui jadi penasaran, bagaimana kemampuan Ino... "Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke lapangan basket. Kita coba bermain saja dulu" Tantang Shisui. Ya, di mansion ini terdapat halaman yang luas dan lapangan untuk bermain basket

Masalah waktu sih tidak usah masalah. Ino tidak membawa baju untuk bermain basket. "Hei... Aku kan tidak membawa baju basket Shisui-san" Tolak Ino halus. "Tidak masalah. Aku punya banyak kostum basket kok. Ayo ikut aku keatas. Kau pilih saja mau kostum yang mana. Aku sangat penasaran dengan kemampuanmu" Ujar Shisui sambil menarik Ino

Ino baru kali ini ke lantai 2. Luas sekali. Ino hanya mengikuti Shisui. Mereka melewati ruang keluarga khusus lantai 2. Ternyata... Itachi sedang disana dengan Sasuke dan Obito. Obito yang melihat adiknya sedang bersama calon saudara iparnya bertanya "Loh? Mau ngapain kau Shisui?" Dan juga Ino?". "Ah.. Aku ingin bermain basket bersamanya. Aku mau meminjamkannya kostum basketku" Ujar Shisui

Ino hanya merasa tidak enak. Menggunakan baju lelaki lain. Walaupun itu calon saudara iparnya. Tampak jelas bahwa Itachi tidak menyukainya. Mereka ingin bermain basket berdua ditambah dengan Ino dipinjami kostum basketnya Shisui? Halo.. Kau tau maksud Itachi kan

"Hn, kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke ikut. Ino kupinjami kostumku saja" Ujar Itachi sambil bangkit dari sofa. "Ha? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau" Ujar Sasuke malas. "Tidak ada penolakkan, baka aniki" Ujar Itachi... Uchiha Itachi memang tidak suka di tolak ternyata

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di lapangan ya" Ujar Shisui meninggalkan Ino. Itachi beranjak dan berjalan memunggungi Ino menuju kamar nya. Sesampainya... Ino terpana dengan kamar yang jauh lebih mewah dari kamar Itachi di rumah pribadinya. Luas sekali... ada kamar mandinya. Furnitur kualitas tinggi. TV HD 50inch.

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan buatmu dulu" Ujar Itachi sambil membuka lemari. Ino mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia berjalan kecil di dalam kamar itu. Ia melihat foto album di atas buffet sebelah kasur Itachi. Ino pun mengambil dan membukanya

Tampak foto Itachi masih bayi. Imutnya! Kemudian Itachi yang berumur 4 tahun memeluk Sasuke yang masih bayi. Ada juga fotonya bermain dengan Shisui. Shisui ternyata kecilnya manis sekali! Tetapi ada satu foto yang sepertinya Ino kenal wajahnya. Foto Itachi 4 tahun bersama bayi bermata aquamarine dan rambut pirang yang tumbuh tipis-tipis

Itu adalah dirinya di masa bayi. Sepertinya rencana perjodohan ayahnya ini memang sudah direncanakan dari dulu. Tampak juga foto Fugaku dan Inoichi yang masih muda dengan Itachi balita dan Ino yang masih bayi.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba dari belakang. Sangat dekat dengan kupingnya. Ino bergidik. "E-eh tidak apa-apa kok.. Hanya melihat-lihat saja" Ujar Ino sambil menutup buku album. Itachi yang masih berdiri di belakang Ino tiba tiba saja memegang pundak Ino dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Ino

"Ino... Aku tidak suka kau dengannya" Ujar Itachi lembut sambil memanggil namanya. Kemudian mencium tengkuk Ino sambil menghirupnya sedikit. Harum dan hangat. Itulah yang di pikirkan Itachi. Sedangkan muka Ino sudah memerah. Ia juga sedikit terangsang atas perlakuan Itachi tiba-tiba. Tapi.. Dengannya siapa? Ino masih tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin bertanya dulu

Kemudian Itachi memberikan kostum basket yang terlihat kecil. Sepertinya ini punyanya waktu SMP... Ino beranjak menuju kamar mandi Itachi. Kemudian Itachi menahan tangannya. "Mau kemana? Ganti disini saja. Toh, aku sudah melihatnya" Ujar Itachi frontal

**WARNING (ITACHI MESUM, RATE M)**

Sontak wajah Ino memerah. "E-eh... Tapi kan.." . "Aku.. Calon suamimu dan aku pernah melihat bahkan merasakannya" Ujar Itachi polos. Ino semakin memerah mengingat kejadian tentang handuk nya yang melorot dan padamnya lampu kamar mandi

Ino dengan gugup membuka bajunya. Tampak tubuh rampingnya dengan bra. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludah. Kemudian Ino membuka celana jeansnya. Ternyata... Ino nakal juga, ia memakai lingerie yang warnanya senada dengan branya

Itachi tersenyum jahil dan langsung merampas kembali kostum basket yang akan Ino pakai. "I-Itachi-san... Kembalikan.. Aku malu" Ujar Ino sambil berusaha mengambil kostum basketnya dari tangan Itachi

"Hn, kau mau ini? Kalau begitu kemarilah. Ujar Itachi menepuk pahanya. Tanda ia ingin memangku Ino". Ino yang memang tak bisa membantah Itachi dan ditambah dirinya adalah calon istri Itachi jadi tak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri berjalan kearah Itachi

Ino duduk diatas paha Itachi. Itachi pertama-tama membelai punggung Ino yang halus itu. Kemudian "Berbaliklah". Alih-alih Ino langsung berbalik. Masih dengan posisi di pangku Itachi. Dan... Kini Ino dan Itachi hadap-berhadap. Itachi baru menyadari bahwa Ino sangatlah cantik. Dan tunggu dulu. Ino berada diatas Itachi dan menghadap ke Itachi. Berarti kemaluan mereka bersentuhan dan saling menekan

Libido Itachi mau tak mau naik. Dapat Ino rasakan melalu miss.v nya yang bersentuhan, bahwa adik Itachi dari dalam menjadi mengeras dan naik. Lantas Ino mendesah kecil "Aahh". Mukanya memerah, bodoh sekali kau Ino. Jaga nafsumu

Itachi yang mendengar desahan Ino akhirnya mulai nakal. Kepalanya mengarah ke leher Ino. Dan mencium leher Ino pelan-pelan tetapi penuh nafsu. Ino tidak dapat menahan kuasa dirinya. Kemudian tangan Itachi baru saja ingin bergerak memegang buah dada Ino, tiba tiba...

"TOK..TOK" Pintu diketuk orang dari luar "Baka aniki! Kau pikir sudah berapa menit aku dan Shisui menunggumu di bawah" Ujar Sasuke Kesal. Tiba-tiba Ino langsung melompat dari pangkuan Itachi dan langsung memakai kostum basket punya Itachi. Begitupun Itachi. Mereka kini hanya dapat menahan malu

**.**

**.**

Di lapangan mansion...

"Itachi.. lama sekali kau ini" Gerutu Shisui. "Maaf Shisui, tadi susah sekali mencari kaos untuk dia" Ujar Itachi berbohong sambil menunjuk Ino. Dapat Shisui lihat, Ino mengenakan kostum basket kecil,pendek, dan tak berlengan. Shisui sontak mukanya memanas, Ternyata badan Ino sangat bagus dan bersih. Itulah yang di pikirkan Shisui

Merasa calon istrinya diperhatikan. Itachi bersuara "Ayo kita mulai". Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain 2 on 2. Ino bersama Sasuke dan Shisui dengan Itachi. Pertama bola didrible oleh Sasuke. Itachi berusaha memblocking Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mem-passing bola ke Ino dengan kencang. Ino dapat menangkapnya dengan teknik yang tepat

Kemudian Ino mendribble nya kencang. Ternyata Shisui dan Itachi berlari ke-arah Ino untuk memblocking Ino. Sasuke juga ikut berlari agar Ino passing saja ke dia.

Ternyata Ino langsung melempar bola ke ring dan masuk 3point. Melihat itu, Shisui,itachi dan Sasuke hanya terpana. Dengan dribble yang kencang dan dapat melakukan 3 point tanpa persiapan yang tepat, membuat mereka terkagum atas pemainan Ino. Shisui ternyata merasa iri dengan Ino. Akhirnya Shisui lah yang menggiring bola. Ino berusaha memblock tapi Shisui berusaha untuk kabur dan ia pun terjatuh dengan Ino dibawahnya

Dapat Shisui lihat wajah Ino yang cantik. Shisui merona, begitupun dengan Ino. Mereka belum juga bangkit sampai "Ehem, sampai kapan kalian tetap bertahan dengan posisi begitu?" Itachi menginterupsi dan Sasuke hanya terbengong melihat mereka

Shisui bangkit dan diikuti dengan Ino. Shisui meminta maaf "Maaf Ino, kau sangat sulit untuk di lewati dan hasilnya kau yang jatuh karena ketabrak olehku" Ujar Shisui sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ino pun meraih tangan Shisui untuk berdiri. Itachi yang melihat hanya menyerngit tidak suka. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka

**.**

**.**

Kini Ino berjalan mengikuti Itachi menuju , kalian tahu baju Ino tadi tergeletak di kamar Itachi karena terburu-buru. Itachi juga menyuruhnya mandi di kamarnya. Ino sontak memanas wajahnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat Ino makin memerah.

Badan mereka berkeringat sehabis olahraga pagi. Jadi mereka harus mandi lagi, lagipula sehabis ini mereka akan pergi lagi. Mikoto akan marah jika anaknya masih bau, dia sangatlah higienis.

"Itachi-san.. Kau mandi duluan saja" Ujar Ino. "Hn, baiklah" Jawab Itachi cepat. Itachi masuk ke kamar mandi duluan. Ino menunggu diluar kamar. Mendengar gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Ino membayangkan momen-momen dimana Ino yang baru pertama kali tinggal dirumahnya Itachi dan saat mandi ia lupa membawa baju dalaman kemudian keluar hanya dengan handuk, kemudian Ino kaget dan handuknya melorot. Itulah pertama kalinya Itachi melihat tubuh polos nan indah milik Ino.

Dari dalam kamar mandi:

Itachi mandi sambil mengingat kejadian sebelum bermain basket. Itachi tidak dapat menahan kuasa saat wajah Ino berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Tubuh Ino yang hanya mengenakan bra dan lingerie. Tubuh Ino yang di pangku oleh Itachi, mengakitbatkan Mr.P nya bersentuhan tidak langsung dengan Miss.V nya

Ayolah... ia memang pernah sebelumnya melihat tubuh Hanare. Tetapi tidak sebagus Ino, itupun juga Hanare yang membuka duluan dan agresif dan ganas sekali kepada Itachi. Itachi bersyukur karena waktu itu ia menolak untuk memasuki Hanare. Karena Ia tak mau sejauh itu sebelum benar-benar akan menikah

Tunggu.. bersyukur? Sekarang menyadarinya? Apakah Itachi mulai rela jika Hanare tak dapat dimilikinya? Ah entahlah. Itachi jelas masih sangat mencintai Hanare tapi kenapa pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh calon istrinya... Itachi mulai labil. Beberapa menit mandi. Kini Itachi sudah selesai mandi dan tampaklah Itachi telanjang dada. Ino kaget dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Buru-buru ia masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

Itachi hanya mengenakan celana santainya dan tidak memakai kaos. Kebiasaannya di kamar dan kini ia sedang tiduran di kasur empuknya. "I-Itachi-san..." Ino membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik pintu. "Kenapa? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Itachi. "Bu-bukkan begitu... Maksudku.. Aku tidak membawa baju dalaman..."

"Kalau begitu pinjam punya Kaa-san saja. Atau tidak punya pacar Sasuke. Kulihat di lemari Sasuke ada pakaian dalam wanita" Ujar Itachi polos dan tak berdosa. Ino hanya sweatdrop... Itu pasti punya Sakura... TAPI! Dada Sakura tidaklah sebesar Ino. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik ia sesak sedikit memakai bra sahabatnya itu

"Kalau begitu... Bisa kau ambilkan?" Tanya Ino malu-malu. "TIDAK" Ujar Itachi menolak. Mendengar ucapan Itachi.. Ino mempunyai ide, jahil sedikit sekali-sekali tidak apa-apalah. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku ambil sendiri saja" Ujar Ino sambil keluar kamar mandi dan mengenakan handuk tipis dan 20cm diatas lutut dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar

"TIDAK JUGA! Aku akan ambilkan. Dasar bodoh" Ujar Itachi yang tidak mau calon istirnya dilihat oleh anggota keluarganya yang lain. Apalagi Sasuke dan Shisui yang agak mesum itu. Hey? Kau juga Itachi.

Setelah menunggu 7 menit. Itachi kembali kekamar dan membawa pakaian dalam. Ditambah wajah Itachi yang memerah karena ulah adiknya

_**Flashback **_

"Sasuke, Aku pinjam baju dalam pacarmu yang ketinggalan" Ujar Itachi polos

"Baka aniki! Untuk apa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada beberapa pakaian dalamnya disini" Ujar Sasuke

"Karena aku tahu kalau pacarmu pernah menginap disini dan meninggalkan beberapa pakaian dalamnya yang masih di cuci. Mungkin sehabis kau berbuat dengannya, dia langsung kau bawa pulang tanpa memakai pakaian dalamnya" Ujar Itachi polos lagi yang suka menggoda adiknya

"A-apa... Huh memangnya kenapa! Dan untuk apa pakaian dalam itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya juga memerah

"Untuk Ino, dia tidak membawa baju dalam" Ujar Itachi malu-malu

"Heh? Calon kakak iparku pasti akan sesak dadanya memakai bra Sakura. Ukuran dia sangat besar dan pas loh aniki" Ujar Sasuke sedikit kaget

"Hei, bicara apa sih kau baka otouto. Dan tahu darimana kalau dia mempunyai ukuran yang besar?" Tanya Itachi memerah wajahnya

"Ayolah aniki... Aku kira kau sudah pernah bertengger di badan bak modelnya itu" Ujar Sasuke

"Kau ini... Jangan-jangan masih tidak mau menerima dia. Lupakan saja Hanare itu. Dadanya masih kalah jauh dari Ino" Lanjut Sasuke jujur

"A-apasih kau ini... Sudah sini mana pakaian dalam gadismu yang berdada rata itu!" Ujar Itachi jengkel

"Hei enak saja kau! Yang penting gadisku sudah disentuh olehku. Calon istrimu itu bagaimana? Sudah dada besar. Tapi tidak pernah disentuh oleh calon suaminya. Nih punya Sakura" Ujar Sasuke lebih jengkel sambil memberikan baju dalam Sakura

"Ah baiklah, terimakasih baka Otouto. Dasar mesum" Ujar Itachi

"Kalau begitu cepat sentuh gadis dada besarmu. Keburu aku yang duluan mengambil dia" Ujar Sasuke jahil

"A-Apasih.." Ujar Itachi yang wajahnya memanas

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Ada apa Itachi-san, wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" Tanya Ino. "Tidak, kau bodoh untuk memintaku mengambil pakaian dalam wanita dan kau harus dihukum" Titah Itachi. "E-eh. Aku sangat minta maaf Itachi-san. Aku sangat minta maaf. Kau boleh menghukumku apa saja" Ujar Ino yang sangat merasa bersalah

"Hn, kalau begitu lepas handukmu dan ganti baju disini. Jangan di dalam kamar mandi" Perintah Itachi tanpa dosa. Lagi-lagi perintahnya sama saja seperti tadi, tetapi lebih mesum karena Ino harus telanjang dulu sebelum memasang baju dalamnya

"E...Eto.. Aku sih tidak apa-apa karena I-Itachi san pernah melihat. Tetapi aku malu" Ujar Ino. "Kau saja tadi mau. Tidak ada penolakkan dan aku calon suamimu" Ujar Itachi lagi lagi yang tidak mau ditolak. Eh? Apa Ino tidak salah dengar Itachi mengakui dirinya adalah calon suami Ino

**WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON**

"Ba-baiklah" Ino membuka handuknya. Dan dapat Itachi lihat jelas dan lebih lama badan Ino yang polos. Ino mengambil bra Sakura dan mengenakannya. Dan... "Akh.. Sempit, bahkan dadaku masih agak sesak bila dikaitkan dengan kawat yang paling ujung" Rintih Ino

"Ino.." Itachi yang masih bertelanjang dada kini berjalan kearah calon istrinya yang menggerutu itu. Itachi berada di hadapan Ino dan mengarahkan tangannya ke punggung untuk membuka pengait kawat dan melepaskan bra nya lagi dan berkata "Akan ku buat tidak sesak lagi

Wajah Ino memerah ketika tiba-tiba Itachi menariknya dan tertidur di atas kasur Itachi. Kini Ino diatas Itachi. Itachi menelusuri wajah Ino dan berkata "Yamanaka.. Sepertinya usahamu agar aku melihatmu... tidak kunjung sukses" Ujar Itachi. Ino hanya terperangah dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi yang beraroma mint itu

"I-Iyakah? Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha lagi Itachi-san" Ujar Ino yang tak mau semangatnya hancur karena ucapan Itachi. "Karena itu, akan ku beri semangat agar kau lebih giat lagi untuk berusaha agar aku melihatmu" Ucap Itachi. "Eh?" Ino terkejut ketika lagi-lagi Itachi menyelundupkan kepalanya ke leher Ino dan menghisap nya. Dan tangannya meraba-raba dada Ino yang besar itu. Ino pun mendesah tetapi ia tahan volumenya.

"I-Itachi...A-Akhh" Ino menggumamkan nama Itachi di tengah desahannya. Itachi menjilati kuping Ino. Dan kini tangannya yang satu lagi meraba-raba vagina Ino. Ino semakin mendesah hebat. Itachi juga menjadi terangsang dengan desahan Ino. Kini dua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraba kedua dada Ino. Posisi mereka tiduran, atas bawah dan mengakibatkan kemaluan mereka yang menempel tetapi dihalangi oleh celana Itachi

"Itachi..." Ino memanggilnya dengan eksotis. Tiba-tiba saja Ino membuka celana Itachi dan kini hanya menggunakan celana dalam tapi sudah terlihat adik Itachi yang sudah naik. Ino menggesekkan miss.v nya ke kejantanan Itachi. Gesekan antar kemaluan yang terhalang oleh celana atau bisa di sebut petting. Tetap saja walaupun terhalang oleh celana Itachi, kejantanan Itachi tetap sangat terasa menggelitiki vagina Ino

Itachi dan Ino pun saling menggesek / petting sambil mendesah bersama. Kemudian Itachi baru saja akan mencium bibir Ino. Ia yakin sekali bahwa ia menyukai Ino. Ia akan mencium Ino sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyukainya. Ketika hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan tiba

"TOK TOK" Baiklah apalagi kali ini...

"Ita-kun! Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap? Ayo kita pergi" Teriak Mikoto dari luar. Oh iya! Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa lupa kalau mereka akan pergi dengan Mikoto. Akhirnya dengan malu-malu mereka segera memasang baju masing-masing dan keluar dan juga bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun

**.**

**.**

Itachi kini sedang fokus dengan stir mobil. Tetapi, pikirannya fokus ke kejadian yang baru saja berlalu di kamarnya. Ya.. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Ino memang agresif, tetapi ia suka itu. Karena cara Ino halus dan menggoda. Mikoto duduk di kursi depan dan Ino duduk di belakang. Kini sudah jam 2 siang dan sudah hampir 3 jam ini mereka telah berkeliling konoha (Tidak ke semua penjuru Konoha) dan Ino mulai agak hapal dengan jalanan Konoha. Mereka juga makan siang diluar dan ke mall. Mikoto membelikan Ino beberapa stelan baju untuk berkantor. Tentu saja Ino sempat menolak untuk di belikan tetapi Uchiha tidak suka ditolak

Akhirnya Itachi mengantarkan Mikoto ke mansion...

"Hati-hati Ita-kun! Ino-chan!" Mikoto memeluk Itachi dan Ino dan mereka berdua menyalami Mikoto. Setelah itu saat Ino dan Itachi memasuki mobil, Ino teringat suatu. "Itachi-san.. Bisakah kita ke supermarket dulu? Aku ingin membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa perkakas rumah" Ujar Ino

"Hn, baiklah" Ujar Itachi seraya menyalakan mobil. Selama perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka tadi dikamar Itachi.

Sampai di supermarket. Ino berjalan dengan Itachi beriringan sambil mencari-cari keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Setelah mereka membayar. Itachi dan Ino baru saja akan berjalan keluar pintu supermarket. Tapi tiba-tiba Ino tidak sengaja tabrakan dengan orang lain

Mereka berdua terjatuh ringan ke lantai. Kemudian Ino berkata "Maaf ya, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" Ujar Ino. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok..." wanita yang ditabrak itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya. Sontak Ino dan Itachi terkaget

Wanita itu. Wanita yang diabadikan Itachi melalui foto dan di pajang di kamar yang telah membuat Itachi menjadi dingin seperti sekarang...

"Ha-Hanare-chan..." Ucap Itachi terbata

Sejak putus. Itachi memang tidak pernah meminta untuk berpacaran kembali. Hanya bisa memandang Hanare dari jauh. Melihat rekan kerjanya membawa Hanare dan mereka berpacaran. Itachi hanya memendam sakit hatinya sendiri dan sifat hangatnya mulai hilang sejak saat itu...

**TBC**

Yossssshhh! Chapter 4 bersambung... Maaf ya jika update kilatnya telat dan terimakasih atas dukungannya yaa maaf jika banyak kesalahan kata. Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur kalian ya. Dewa mata minna! Arigatou :D

(_**narufan0911, **__1 Maret 2014)_


	5. Chapter 5

Haiii minna! Chapter 5 is up:D dan terimakasih yang sudah me-review dan follownya:D baiklah saya balas review dulu^^

**Rui Dakota: **Haloo^^ hehe iya aku pokoknya mau update cepet pokoknya jangan ampe ditinggal seminggu deh dan terimakasihhh sudah menunggu update dan tentunya terimakasih semangatnya:D

**ichacaca shendy:** Salam kenal jugaa :D terimakasih yaaa aku pasti bakal update terus ^^ hehe itachi mesum sedikit gapapa ya :p

**ressa octaviani 9: **Pokoknya chap kedepan bakal keliatan banget yang namanya perjuangan ino dan Pastinya mulai kompleks hubungan mereka :O terimakasiii sudah mereview :D

**Guest: **Pasti!^^

**Oelin: **Pastii! Terimakasihh semangatnya^^

**Yuichi: **Akan semakin rumit kisahnyaa :D

**jenny eun-chan: **Hehehe iya memang M, itachi jadinya sedikit mesum:P terimakasih banyak! Ganbate jugaa jenny-chan ^^

**kyouka hime: **Terimakasihh!^^ pasti akan lanjut terus :D

**Rechi: **Yappp hubungan mereka mulai kompleks. Terimakasihh banyak sudah mengreview:D

**hana37: **Wahh terimakasih yaa :D aku pasti akan update terus!^^

**SK: **Terimakasihh banyakk:D mo ganbatte ne :D

**Luluk Minam Cullen: **Coming soon:p pokoknya aku bakal berusaha ya! Terimakasihhh sudah mengreview^^

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO(C)**

**PAIRING: Itachi Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka**

**RATE: M (WARNING: Mulai Menjurus)**

**OOC,EYD kacau,TYPO,dan maaf atas kesalahan lainnya**

Chapter 5

"Ha-Hanare-chan..." Ucap Itachi terbata

Gadis yang bernama Hanare pun mau tak mau, juga kaget tanpa main bisa bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya. Dan siapa gadis yang ditabraknya ini? Pikir Hanare. "I-Itachi... Wah sudah lama tidak bertemu" Sapa Hanare ramah. "Iya.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu" Jawab Itachi tak kalah ramah. Ino yang menyaksikan percakapan calon suaminya dengan mantan tercintanya itu, merasa miris. Itachi tidak pernah seramah dan selembut itu kepada wanita. Ternyata kau memang masih sangat mencintainya Itachi

"Oh iya.. Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis ini ne? Tachi-kun?" Tanya Hanare kepada Itachi dengan nama imutnya khusus untuk Itachi. Hanare sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang sedang bersama mantan kekasihnya itu

"A-aku..." Ino baru saja akan menjawab bahwa ia adalah calon istrinya sampai "Anak rekan ayahku. Aku kebetulan disuruh ayah untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Karena ia menginap di mansion ayahku" Jawab Itachi jujur tapi... _"Kami-sama... teganya.. teganya dia hanya menganggapku seperti itu... TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh egois. Itachi memang sangat menyayangi Hanare sampai sekarang. Ya.. Ino kau mungkin harus lebih bersabar" _Batin Ino sambil tersenyum kepada Hanare, tanda ia meng-iyakan pernyataan Itachi

"Wahh begitu... Apa kabar ne Tachi-kun? Aku rindu padamu" Ujar Hanare manis. "Aaa.. Aku juga merindukanmu, Hanare-chan.. Mengapa kau kesini sendiri? Kemana Kakashi? (kekasih Hanare saat ini)" Tanya Itachi dengan nada ramah nan hangatnya

"E..Eto.. Aku sudah putus hubungan dengannya seminggu yang lalu Tachi-kun" Jawab Hanare. "Begitukah? Kenapa begitu?" Jawab Itachi penasaran dan sepertinya tertarik dengan topik ini. "Nanti akan aku hubungi saja. Nomormu masih yang lama ne Tachi-kun?" Tanya Hanare. "Iya Hanare-chan. Kutunggu kabar darimu" Jawab Itachi senang

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Jaa ne Tachi-kun dan temannya" Sapa Hanare langsung meninggalkan supermarket. Itachi hanya tersenyum sambai melambaikan tangan dengan ringan kepada mantan kekasihnya. Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka hanya dapat menahan air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka, raut wajah dan nada calon suaminya itu sangatlah hangat dan ramah terhadap mantan kesayangannya. Berbeda jauh ketika bersama dirinya

"Ayo pulang, aku lelah" Ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba menjadi cuek kembali, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa moodnya sekarang sangatlah baik. "Ba-baiklah" Ujar Ino tersenyum kecut. Ino senang jika Itachi senang, sekalipun alasannya hanya menyakiti hatinya. Yang penting Itachi senang. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Ino

.

.

Sampai dirumah. Ino membawa semua barang belanjaan di mall tadi dan di supermarket. Itachi segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Entahlah apa yang ingin segera ia lakukan

Ino meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan ke kulkas. Ia segera membawa barang belanjaannya ke kamarnya pula. Dapat ia lihat kamar Itachi yang terbuka. Terlihat Itachi yang sedang menatap handphonenya sambil tersenyum hangat. Tampan sekali. Tapi Ino tahu... bahwa bukanlah dia yang menjadi alasannya untuk tersenyum

Ino segera berjalan melalui kamar Itachi. Ino ingin segera tidur. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Sesaat ia teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi di kamar Itachi di Mansion Uchiha. Sontak wajah Ino memerah dan memanas. Tetapi tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi muram. Itachi saja nampak hanya menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah angin berlalu. Dirinya sekarang sedang fokus chatting dengan Hanare-channya itu sepertinya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur. Aku tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak. Aku akan berjuang dengan penuh kesabaran tanpa keterpaksaan" Ujar Ino menyemangati dirinya kemudian mencari posisi enak untuk tidur siangnya (menjelang sore)

Sementara di kamar. Itachi nampak sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya. Ia sangat sangat senang. Selain dapat melihat wajahnya lagi secara langsung. Mereka kini sedang berhubungan dengan baik lewat sms. Mungkin ini langkah awal untuk mendapatkan Hanare-chan kembali

TUNGGU! Itachi seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lupa... Keluarganya tidak memberi restu kepada Hanare-chan dan dirinya sudah dijodohkan. Ya, kau mempunyai calon istri Itachi... CALON ISTRI. Sontak Itachi membulatkan matanya mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di kamar mansionnya

Kemudian ia berpikir "_A-apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan.. Aku masih mencintai Hanare.. Tetapi aku sudah mempunyai calon istri" _Itachi nampak berpikir keras. _"Ah.. biarlah.. Si bodoh itu nanti juga akan menyerah dengan perjuangannya itu" _Pikir Itachi tak peduli. Itachi... Suatu saat kau akan menyesal sudah bermain-main dengan perkataanmu barusan...

_Sementara itu... Di tempat Hanare_

"Baiklah... Kali ini langkah awal untuk mendapatkan Itachi kembali... Sepertinya kali ini aku tersadar hanya dia yang mencintaiku. Nampaknya aku mulai jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku cinta kepada uangnya.. Hihi... Tachi-kun, kita akan bersama kembali" Seringai Hanare yang sambil menatap layar handphone nya

.

.

6.30 PM

Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ino mengarahkan pandangannya kepada jam dinding. "Sudah setengah tujuh malam. Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk Itachi-san" Ujar Ino pada dirinya sendiri sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu

Ino sehabis membasuh wajahnya kini beranjak kebawah dan melewati kamar Itachi yang lagi-lagi terbuka. Sedikit mengintip, ia melihat Itachi sedang video-call dengan Hanare. Hati Ino tersayat. Buru-buru ia mengambil langkah menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam

Ino memasak dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walau kini hatinya rapuh, ia tidak boleh sampai kehilangan fokus untuk memasak makan malam untuk calon suami tercintanya itu. Lebih baik ia memfokuskan dirinya ke hal yang lain saja

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana hari kerja pertamaku besok ya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan Fugaku-jiisan dan Itachi-san. Aku harus fokus besok" Ujar Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Nampak kini masakan yang Ino rebus sudah matang. Tiba-tiba ada derap langkah menuju keruang makan yang sudah menjadi satu dengan dapur itu. "Aaa... Itachi-san, baru saja makanannya matang. Duduklah dan tunggu sebentar ya" Ujar Ino. "Hn" Jawab Itachi singkat sambil memainkan hpnya. Kini Itachi nampak sedang chatting lagi dengan Hanare. Yang benar saja, sudah daritadi Ino melihat Itachi yang berkutat dengan hpnya atau tidak laptopnya untuk video call

" Ini Itachi-san" Ujar Ino sambil meletakkan masakan buatannya. "Hn" Ujar Itachi cuek yang masih saja berkutat dengan hpnya. "Sebaiknya dimakan ya Itachi-san. Nanti makanannya dingin" Ujar Ino hati-hati. Itachi yang sedang fokus berkutat dengan handphonenya pun, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. "Hn? Siapa kau heh mengaturku" Jawab Itachi tajam

Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan "Maaf..Aku tidak bermaksud" kilah Ino. Itachi kembali menatap layar hp nya dan berkata "Hn, dari awal sudah ku bilang untuk jangan mengharapkan apa-apa dariku. Soal kejadian tadi, anggap saja aku sedang bermain-main" Kilah Itachi tajam. Ino hanya dapat menahan amarahnya. _"Bermain-main kau bilang? Aku lakukan segala yang kau mau Itachi-san. Tetapi masih saja kata-kata tajam itu yang kau lontarkan. Ku kira hubungan kita akan menjadi lebih baik setelah kejadian tadi" _Batin Ino dalam hati

Kemudian mereka makan malam dengan hening. Itachi tampak senyam-senyum sendiri sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Dia seperti orang autis yang baru punya hp saja. Ya bilanglah dia gila atau autis jika sudah berurusan dengan wanita yang dia cinta mati itu. Itachi mungkin tidak sadar... Ah, bahkan tidak peduli bahwa ada pihak yang tersakiti

Kemudian setelah Ino membereskan dapur dan cuci piring. Ino beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia benar-benar sedang terbakar cemburu saat ini. Tapi apa daya jika hati sang calon suami memang bukan untuknya sejak awal? Baiklah... Tunggu waktu saja yang memainkan perannya. Ino hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha sebisa mungkin

Ino tidak mau membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam emosi dan rasa sakit. Ia pun meraih handphone nya dari buffet sebelah kasur tidurnya itu. Ino merasa dirinya kurang berinteraksi juga sejak tinggal di Konoha. Lebih baik ia menelpon sahabat bodohnya itu. Ino menelpon tombol call pada contact "_Sakura" _baru sedetik ia membiarkan panggilannya untuk dijawab, tiba-tiba...

"INOOO-BUTAAA! KENAPA BARU MENGHUBUNGIKU!" Suara Sakura sangat spontan dan nyaring. Ino hanya bisa menghela napas karena kaget. "Yare-yare... Aku tahu kau merindukanku jidat! Aku juga sangat merindukanmu! Sungguh... Aku tidak tahu kepada siapa lagi aku harus menceritakan ini selain memendamnya" ujar Ino yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius dan lirih. "Eh? P-Pig? Kau baik-baik saja... Ceritakan saja padaku pig! Kudengar dari paman Inoichi, kalau kau sekarang tinggal di Konoha. Aku ngambek sekali karena kau tidak memberitahuku. Jadi kubiarkan saja sampai kau menghubungiku duluan" Tanya Sakura yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya

"Hahhh.. Baiklah jidat.. Kau memang sahabat terbawel..." Kemudian Ino menceritakan semuanya sambil menahan nangis. Ia menceritakan segala rasa perihnya menghadapi kakak dari pacar sahabatnya itu. Ia juga menceritakan kejadian hari ini yang terjadi di mansion dan berubah menjadi seperti keadaan awal lagi, begitu mantan pacarnya itu sudah putus dengan kekasihnya(Kakashi) kinipun ia berhubungan lagi dan sedang chatting ria dengan calon suaminya itu

"Ino... Aku tidak tahu.. Hari-hari yang kau jalani disana ternyata sangat menyulitkan. Bersabarlah Ino-pig. Jika kau tak tahan dengan Itachi-nii, kau batalkan saja perjodohan ini" Kilah Sakura sebrang sana. "Tidak jidat.. Aku sudah berjanji dengan ayah dan Mikoto-baasan. Ah, lebih tepatnya kepada diriku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi calon istri Itachi-san seutuhnya" Jawab Ino tegas

"Pig... Tapi sampai kapan kau biarkan ia melakukan semuanya dengan semena-mena? Melontarkan kata-kata dingin yang melukai perasaan. Ayolah pig! Aku tahu kau kuat tapi aku sebagai sahabatmu tidak mungkin tega jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini" Sanggah Sakura

"Terimakasih jidat lebar... Kau memang yang paling mengerti" Ucap Ino tersenyum. "Haha ya aku memang yang paling mengerti kau pig" Jawab Sakura tertawa. Ino hanya tersenyum karena merasa terhibur. "Dasar.. Bagaimana kau dengan Sasuke.. Eh? Calon adik iparku maksudnya hihi" Tanya Ino jahil. "Tentu saja baik-baik.. Wataknya memang seperti Itachi-nii yang sekarang tapi perlakuannya sangatlah hangat dan romantis ne... Tiap minggu dia selalu mengunjungiku pada hari sabtu dan menginap sampai hari minggu. Ya kadang-kadang sih aku yang menginap ke Konoha." Jelas Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri

"Oh kau pernah menginap di Konoha juga? Pantas saja ada pakaian dalammu di lemari Sasuke Hahahaha" Ujar Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. "He-hei! Darimana kau tahu Ino-buta?!" Tanya Sakura kesal. "Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku meminjamnya di mansion Uchiha. Ne, dadamu ternyata memang kecil ya" Ejek Ino canda. Sakura hanya melontarkan kata-kata yang mewakili perasaan sebalnya. Ino hanya tertawa renyah. Ya setidaknya ia merasa terhibur untuk saat ini. Kemudian mereka mengobrol ria cukup lama hingga Ino tertidur. Ia tidak boleh telat besok untuk kerja pertamanya di Uchiha corp... Bersama calon suaminya

Sementara dikamar Itachi... Kini Itachi tampak akan segera tidur. Tak lupa ia mengirimkan ucapan selamat malam kepada wanita terkasihnya itu

.

.

Senin 06.00 AM

Ino sangat niat untuk bangun pagi dan kini ia sudah tampak rapi dengan pakaian kerja barunya itu. Kini ia tampak seperti business-woman. Tetapi... Pakaian kerjanya tampak agak seksi di kenakannya. Jas yang membentuk lekukan badan dan rok span diatas lutut sedikit, menambah kesan seksi yang _classy_ pada diri Ino. Ino memang sangat genic dalam hal apapun. Apapun yang ia kenakan pasti akan cocok pada dirinya

Ino keluar dari kamar. Ia berniat membangunkan Itachi yang masih belum bangun. Ino membuka pelan pintu kamar Itachi. Tampak Itachi yang masih terlelap. Ino mendekati Itachi yang masih terlelap. Tetapi seketika ia melihat handphone Itachi yang tergeletak di atas buffet. Dihantui rasa penasaran, Ino mencoba meraih handphone itu

Ino tampak berhati-hati. Ia sambil melirik Itachi yang masih terlelap. Pertama, Ino membuka gallery fotonya. Isinya adalah Itachi dengan Hanare atau tidak Hanare itu sendiri. Sebersit rasa sakit terasa di dada Ino. _Sabar Ino.. Ingat, kau tak punya hak apapun terhadap perasaan Itachi-san. _Batin Ino

Kemudian, semakin ingin tahu. Ino membuka message dan melihat inbox dan sent yang berisi pesan yan sangat banyak dari Hanare dan pesan terkirim dari Itachi. Ino dapat melihat berbagai pesan dari Hanare "Aku sangat merindukanmu Tachi-kun" "Kau sedang apa?" "Tachi-kun sudah makan belum?" "Tachi-kun.. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi.. Ayo kita video call" "Oyasuminasai Tachi-kun. Mimpi indah, i'm still loving you({})". Dada Ino sangat sesak ketika membaca berbagai pesan dari Hanare yang begitu agresif. Begitu juga dengan Itachi yang merespon pesan Hanare dengan sebaliknya

Ino buru-buru meletakkan handphone Itachi di atas buffetnya seperti semula. Ia menarik nafas untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian, Ino menggoyangkan badan Itachi dengan pelan "Itachi-san... Bangun.. Hari ini senin. Kita harus kerja". Itachi merasa ada yang menginterupsi istirahatnya "Hngg..." Itachi tampak mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Melihat Itachi yang mulai sadar, Ino pun berusaha membantu Itachi bangun sepenuhnya "Bangun.. Itachi-san" Ino menyadarkan Itachi dengan lembut

Itachi menyerngit tidak suka "Kau... Mengganggu sekali! Aku bisa datang kapan saja aku mau. Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana sendiri" Itachi berbalik arah dari posisi tidur sebelumnya dan membelakangi Ino. Ino hanya memandang punggung Itachi nanar. Kenapa sejak Hanare itu datang kembali... Hubungannya kembali merenggang? Ino buru-buru menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh

"Yasudah kalau begitu... Aku akan segera memasak dan berangkat sendiri. Jika nanti Itachi-san ingin makan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Aku sekalian pamit ne Itachi-san" Jelas Ino kemudian pamit. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari Itachi. Ino hanya tersenyum pahit dan beranjak ke dapur. 30 menit ia memasak. Dan kini ia sudah siap untuk berangkat

.

.

7.00 AM

Kini Ino sudah berada di kantor Uchiha corp. Sudah cukup ramai dengan karyawan. Ino menaiki lift menuju ruangan Fugaku untuk briefing sebentar. Ya, Ino cukup mengingat dimana letak ruangan Fugaku sejak hari pertama ia ke Konoha. Ketika Ino sudah sampai di lantai ruangan Fugaku. Ino mengetuk pintu Fugaku dan mendapat izin dari suara Fugaku dari dalam ruangan

"Ohayou gozaimasu.. Fugaku-jii- Ehh maksudku Fugaku-sama" Sapa Ino hormat sambil berjalan menuju kearah meja Fugaku. "Ohayou Ino.. Sepertinya sejak perjodohanmu di deklarasikan, aku sudah memintamu untuk memanggilku Ottou-san saja" Ujar Fugaku sambil mengizinkan Ino untuk duduk. "E-eh.. Baiklah Ottou-san" Ujar Ino gugup lagi

"Hn baiklah... Dimana Itachi? Apa ia tidak berangkat bersamamu?" Tanya Fugaku. "Tidak Ottousan, dia akan menyusul. Dia tampak sangat lelah, jadi dia tidur lumayan lama" Ujar Ino. "Hah.. Anak itu, baiklah Ino..." Fugaku menjelaskan segala instruksi berhubungan dengan Uchiha corp dan tugas Ino. Ino memahami dan fokus mendengarkan penjelasan calon mertuanya itu

"Nah... Karena Itachi belum datang, akan kusuruh Shisui untuk menemanimu berkeliling sekitar kantor ini agar kau lebih mengenal gedung ini, Ino" Ujar Fugaku sambil menghubungi Shisui melalui telepon di mejanya

Sambil menunggu Shisui.. Akhirnya Fugaku angkat suara "Nah Ino, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Itachi?" . Ino nampak bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia akan menjawab fakta bahwa calon suaminya itu sangat dingin dan sekarang berhubungan kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya

"K-kami tidak apa-apa kok tou-san" Jawab Ino seadanya. "Hn? Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan sifat dan perlakuan Itachi sekarang padamu?Tanya Fugaku lagi. Ino semakin bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus di berikan. Tiba-tiba saja pintu Fugaku di ketuk dan masuklah Shisui

"Paman, ada perlu apa paman memanggilku?" Tanya Shisui. Hanya sebentar untuk Shisui menuju ruangan Fugaku. Seluruh ruangan anggota inti Uchiha corp yang juga termasuk anggota keluarga Uchiha, terletak di satu lantai. Fugaku beralih menatap Shisui, seakan lupa dengan pertanyaan yang baru ia pertanyakan kepada Ino "Temani Ino berkeliling di seluruh wilayah kantor ini, Shisui" Perintah Fugaku

"Oh iya? Ino! Baiklah ayo kutemani" Ajak Shisui ceria. Ino tersenyum kepada Shisui tanda sapanya "Terimakasih ne, Shisui-san. Kalau begitu aku dan Shisui-san permisi dulu tou-san, terimakasih" Ino berujar sembari meninggalkan ruangan Fugaku dengan Shisui

_Sembari berkeliling di kantor_

"Ino , kudengar prestasimu di kuliahlah yang juga menjadi alasanmu dimasukkan ke Uchiha corp. Hebat sekali kau ternyata Ino" Puji Shisui. Ino hanya berusaha rendah hati "Ah iya... Padahal kuliahku belum selesai Shisui-san" Jawab Ino. "Justru kau belum selesai kuliahlah yang membuatku kagum. Kau sudah dapat diterima di Uchiha corp. Banyak sekali para sarjana yang ditolak disini. Cukup sulit untuk diterima disini" Jelas Shisui. "Aku tahu itu Shisui. Maka dari itu aku harus fokus dan akan bekerja keras" Ujar Ino tersenyum

_Senyumnya.. Seperti biasa.. Manis sekali. _Batin Shisui. Shisui segera tersadar dari fantasinya "E-eh... Ganbatte ne Ino" Shisui meberi semangat dengan agak gugup. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka selama 15 menit hingga Shisui.. "Oh iya, kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Shisui. "Eh? Aku sih hanya memakan roti dan minum teh saja untuk sarapan" Kilah Ino. "Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan lagi di kantin, sambil mengobrol" Ajak Shisui. Ino merasa dirinya tidak boleh terlambat pun berkata "E-eh.. Ini hari pertamaku Shisui-san" Tolak Ino halus

"Hei.. Tidak apa-apa. Masa kau belum tahu aku siapa di Uchiha corp?" Ujar Shisui sedikit membanggakan dirinya. "Are..Are.. Kau adalah Uchiha Shisui, anggota keluarga Uchiha dan pastinya kedudukanmu sangat berpengaruh disini ne" Ino memperjelas dengan nada candanya. Mereka hanya tertawa ringan sambil menuju ke kantin

_Sementara itu di Itachi_

Ternyata setelah Ino berangkat. Itachi langsung bersiap-siap dan memakan sarapan yang dimasak Ino. Itachi kini sudah tiba di kantor dan pastinya tiap ia lewat, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum dan hormat. Itachi yang sedang berjalan di lobby, tidak sengaja melihat wanita pirang dengan sepupunya

"Ino?" Ujar Itachi bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat sangat ceria dan terhibur... bersama sepupunya. Ya sepupunya. Tiba-tiba ada rasa nyeri di hatinya. Ia seakan tidak suka dengan pemandang ini. _Heh Itachi, sebelum kau menyatakan ketidaksukaanmu pada mereka, ada baiknya kau berkaca dulu. Apa kabar dengan Ino yang selama ini tidak kau perdulikan? Kau Tersenyum kepada wanita lain dan Ino hanya bisa bersedih dan bersabar. Sungguh egois... _Batin Author. Itachi merasa jengkel melihat pemandangan ini. Itachi kemudian langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana ruangannya terletak

Itachi memasuki ruangannya. Ternyata ruangannya sedikit di ditata. Kini ada satu meja lagi di sebelah mejanya. Tanpa ditanya pun, Itachi sudah tahu meja siapa yang terletak di sebelah mejanya. Nampak name board diatas meja itu bertuliskan: Ms. Yamanaka Ino

Itachi nampak berpikir. Sejak Ino datang ke konoha, Orang tuanya sangat niat dalam mengurus Ino. Mulai tempat tinggalnya yang sudah ditetapkan, hingga bahan makanan untuk hari pertamanya pun ia belikan dan sudah disiapkan. Membelikan Ino baju untuk berkantor dengan kualitas yang berkelas. Memasukkan Ino ke dalam perusahaan keluarganya yang terbilang sangat sulit untuk menerima pegawai, karena kinerjanya yang tinggi sehingga membutuhkan prosedur yang lumayan rumit dan persaingannya yang ketat. Padahal Ino belum lulus kuliah. Yang sudah sarjana dengan prestasi yang baik saja lumayan banyak yang tidak diterima di perusahaan Ini

"Apa istimewanya gadis itu huh" Ujar Itachi pada dirinya lagi. Kemudian Itachi duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sebelum memulai pekerjaannya. Itachi nampak sedang mengecek handphonenya dan mendapat pesan dari Hanare

_From: Hanare-chan_

_Tachi-kun! Semangat kerjanya ya({}) Bagaimana waktu makan siang nanti kita bertemu? Di kafe seperti biasanya_

Itachi tersenyum membaca sms dari mantan pacar... Tidak mantan juga kali ini. Menurutmu apa status Hanare bagi Itachi? Hanare mendekati Itachi yang sudah mempunyai calon istri dan akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi? Tetapi Hanare belum mengetahui hal itu

Kemudian Itachi pun membalas pesan dari Hanare

_Tentu saja Hanare-chan Terimakasih dan aku pasti bisa bertemu denganmu nanti. Akan kuhubungi lagi ya nanti. Bye Hanare-chan({})_

Kemudian Itachi tersenyum hangat sambil memulai pekerjaannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya, apa yang kini Ino sedang lakukan dengan Shisui. Harusnya ia segera tiba sekarang juga di ruangan ini. Mengingat ini hari pertama kerjanya, Itachi juga agak gusar mengetahui calon istrinya itu bersama lelaki lain, yang tak lain pula adalah sepupunya

Maka dari itu...

_Di kantin Uchiha-corp_

"Aku tak menyangka. Uchiha corp yang dibilang mewah dan berkelas, ternyata memiliki kantin dengan makanan yang rasanya berkelas pula" Ucap Ino kagum sambil memotong pancakenya lagi. "Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini, kau harus mencoba makanan disini. Ohya Ino, bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphone mu? Siapa tahu saja aku mempunyai keperluan/urusan dan hal yang perlu disampaikan padamu nanti" Tanya Shisui

"Aaa.. Tentu boleh Shisui-san" Ujar Ino. "Hn.. Bisakah berhenti memanggilku dengan suffiks san, Ino? Kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Dan kurasa juga kau cukup akrab denganku" Ujar Shisui. "Ahaha maaf Shisui sa- Eh.. Shisui" Jawab Ino tertawa ringan. Kemudian ia menyebutkan nomornya untuk dicatat oleh Shisui di handphonenya

"Nah Ino, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Itachi selama kalian tinggal berdua disana?" Tanya Shisui. Ino yang tadinya tampak terhibur dengan obrolan-obrolan Shisui, kini memasang wajah datar. Tanda bingung mau menjawab apa. "Hnn... Seperti yang kau lihat. Baik-baik saja" Ujar Ino berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu

Tetapi, bukan Shisui jika ia tidak peka dengan respon dengan raut wajah seseorang. Shisui menangkap Ino menjawab pertanyaannya dengan raut wajah yang terbilang...Sedih dan bingung. "Ino... Jika memang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, bicarakan saja padaku. Aku janji untuk menjaga rahasiamu. Dan siapa tahu, aku dapat memberikanmu solusi" Ujar Shisui menghibur

Ino tampak tertegun dengan sifat Shisui yang baik,ramah dan hangat. Ino memandang wajah Shisui dengan kesungguhan. "Sungguh Shisui aku... Hmm yah ada sedikit masalah" Ujar Ino yang mulai terbuka. Shisui yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita Ino, kini meminta penjelasan lebih "Hn.. Kalau begitu ceritakan saja, Ino" Shisui menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik

Ino pun bercerita dimana dari awal Itachi sudah bersikap dingin. Kemudian Itachi sempat mendekatkan dirinya dengan Ino saat di mansion. Ino juga bercerita, bahwa ia dan Itachi sempat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hanare di supermarket dan Itachi malah mengakui bahwa Ino hanyalah sekedar anak rekan ayahnya. Kemudian yang terakhir, Ino juga bercerita dimana sejak itu. Itachi mulai lebih dingin padanya. Itachi selalu tampak sedang berhubungan dengan Hanare lewat chatting, setiap Ino melihatnya di rumah

"Itachi? Berhubungan lagi dengan Hanare?" Shisui berbicara agak terkejut. "Iya, Shisui. Aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk membatasi perasaan Itachi-san. Aku hanya bisa diam saja" Jawab Ino. Shisui tampak sedikit iba dengan Ino yang sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tetapi Itachi malah bersikap sesukanya. _Coba saja aku yang dijodohkan dengan Ino, tidak akan mungkin aku mampu untuk mengabaikannya.. Apalagi bersikap dingin padanya. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan sih. _Batin Shisui dalam hati

"Hahhh... Lagi-lagi wanita itu datang lagi. Ino, bersabarlah. Memang berat menghadapinya, tapi aku yakin bahwa suatu saat, usahamu dan kesabaranmu akan membuahkan hasil selama kau yakin. Biarkan saja Hanare itu, dibanding dia, kau itu sangat jauh lebih baik. Pokoknya aku hanya setuju jika kau yang menjadi pendamping Itachi" Ujar Shisui yang agak tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir

Ino tersenyum senang karena Shisui menyemangatinya. Setidaknya ada yang mendengarkan keluhannya secara langsung, dan juga menyemangatinya. "Terima kasih banyak Shisui. Dari pertama kita bertemu kau selalu bersikap baik padaku. Aku senang " Ujar Ino ceria. "Samasama Ino. Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu jika kau ingin bercerita" Ujar Shisui lagi

Kemudian mereka mengobrol selama 10 menit. Ino hanya tertawa tetapi merasa sangat terhibur dengan obrolannya dengan Shisui yang kadang menjadi lelucon. Ah... Andaikan saja Itachi seperti ini, sekarang.

.

.

Kini Ino sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Itachi yang juga sudah menjadi satu dengan ruangannya. Ino sangat gugup, alih-alih juga takut. Calon suaminya itu sangatlah dingin dan perfeksionis dalam masalah pekerjaan. Dia tahu bahwa Itachi sudah datang. Karena ia sempat bertanya dengan resepsionis

Ino pun membuka pintu ruangan mereka dengan pelan. Kemudian tampak Itachi yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, tanpa memerdulikan Ino. Ino rasa kali ini Itachi benar juga bersikap dingin. Karena kini Itachi tidak memerdulikan dan memerhatikan Ino. Ino pun berjalan menuju mejanya. Ternyata sudah ada 2 dokumen di mejanya. Ino tahu bahwa itu adalah dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan

Baru saja Ino duduk. Itachi kemudian bersuara "Darimana saja kau" tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya. Ahh Itachi, inilah yang sangat ditakutkan oleh Ino. Kemudian dengan memberanikan diri, Ino menjawab "Ottousan menyuruh Shisui untuk menemaniku berkeliling kantor, agar aku lebih mengenal kantor ini. Kemudian kami sempat sarapan sebentar di kantin" Jelas Ino

"Hn, seperti biasanya" Jawab Itachi. "A-anu, maksud Itachi-san?" Tanya Ino bingung. "Selalu saja bersikap genit" Jawab Itachi singkat sambil menolehkan wajahnya kepada Ino. "A-apa? Tidak seperti itu Itachi-san, percayalah". Itachi beranjak dari kursinya. Kemudian berjalan kearah Ino. "Kau ini calon istriku, tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia dengan pria lain? Sepupuku pula" Itachi berbicara di telinga Ino, yang memberi sensasi menggelitik. Tiba-tiba wajah Ino memanas. "Percayalah Itachi-san.. Aku.. ahhh.. Ahh" Ujar Ino terpotong karena tiba-tiba Itachi melumat leher putih Ino

"Begitukah? Hhh.. Aku.. Hhh.. Tidak suka" Ujar Itachi yang masih melumat leher Ino. Itachi juga menikmati desahan kecil nan eksotik milik Ino. Ino hanya bisa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Itachi. Ino sadar bahwa Itachi masih mencintai Hanare. Dan ia merasa.. Saat ini, Itachi melakukan ini hanya semata nafsu

Ya.. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa bila Ino menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Itachi. Asal membuat Itachi senang. Ino akan selalu ada untuk Itachi yang mengalami keadaan apapun. Ya walaupun pengorbanannya kali ini terkesan sangatlah bodoh

Itachi makin memperdalam lumatannya. Kemudian ia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kemeja Ino. Itachi dapat merasakan buah dada besar nan kencang milik Ino yang kini ia raba. "Hey... Ya-Yamanaka... Sudah dengan berapa pria kau sebelumnya seperti ini? hingga punyamu terasa besar sekali" Tanya Itachi penuh nafsu sambil melumat leher dan meraba buah dada Ino

"Cu-Cuma S-Sai-kun" Jawab Ino kelepasan saking menikmati rasa nafsunya. Itachi langsung menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berhenti. Siapa Sai itu? Kenapa rasanya Itachi tidak menyukai perkataan Ino. Lagipula itu hak Ino. Pasti Ino mempunyai mantan pacar. Itachi pun juga begitu. Tapi kenapa kali ini Itachi merasa tidak suka. Atau bisa dibilang.. Cemburu?

"Hn, siapa Sai?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyorotkan tatapannya dengan tajam, ke mata aquamarine Ino. Ino yang merasa kaget atas pertanyaan Itachi yang terdengar sangat menusuk dan tiba tiba, hanya bisa berkata "E-Eh? Maaf.. Aku salah bicara Itachi-san" Jawab Ino bohong. Itachi merasa Ino seperti tertangkap basah "Hn, kau ternyata sudah berani berbohong?" Tanya Itachi penuh penekanan dikata 'berbohong'. Skakmat! _Inooo! Mengapa kau bodoh sekali bisa kelepasan mengatakan bahwa matan pacarmu pernah menyentuhmu. _Batin Ino

"Ma-mantan pacarku. Percayalah, aku dan dia tidak lebih dari ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya lagi" Ujar Ino sungguh-sungguh. Itachi melihat kesungguhan di wajah Ino "Hn? Mengapa kau berkata seolah aku cemburu?" Ujar Itachi dingin.. Padahal Itachi memang cemburu mendengarnya. Ino merasa dirinya sangatlah bodoh "Ma-maaf Itachi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham" Ujar Ino tertunduk

"Kalau kau memang berniat untuk membuatku percaya. Yakinkan aku kalau kau bisa" Tantang Itachi. Ino menelan ludah. Ino tahu maksud dari perkataan Itachi. Saat ini Itachi sedang dipenuhi nafsu yang membara dalam tubuhnya. Ino pun berdiri. Kemudian ia duduk di pangkuan Itachi sambil menghadap Itachi. Dapat ia rasakan, adik Itachi yang mengeras dan membesar

Ino pun bergantian, kini melumat leher Itachi dengan nafsu. Itachi mau takmau menjadi bertambah nafsu. Itachi merasa bahwa Ino handal sekali dalam melakukan hal ini. Itachi pun menikmatinya sambil menahan pinggul Ino agar tidak terjatuh

Tiba-tiba saja Ino berhenti melumat dan turun dari pangkuan Itachi. Itachi bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Ino yang baru membuatnya bertambah nafsu, kini menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Tapi ternata Ino malah menunduk dan melepas kancing celana Itachi. Itachi mau tak mau kaget dengan perlakuan Ino yang agak hardcore. Apalagi ini dikantor. Masa bodohlah. Ini ruangan pribadi Itachi dan tidak ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki disini kecuali harus mengetuk dulu

Ino kaget dengan adik Itachi yang ternyata cukup besar ukurannya. Itachi yang memperhatikan Ino yang mengelus-ngelus adiknya Itachi kini juga terkejut karena.. Tiba-tiba Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi dengan muka licik yang terlihat sangat sexy di mata Itachi. "Ne, Itachi-san. Kurasa adikmu perlu diyakinkan juga" Ujar Ino dan terdengar sangat eksotik di telinga Ino

Ino langsung saja melumat adik Itachi. Itachi mau tak mau mendesah hebat tetapi ia memelankan volumenya. Sensasi ini.. Terasa sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan saat Hanare yang melakukannya. Ino melakukan gerakan in-and-out kepada adik Itachi dengan mulutnya, juga dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Ia juga tampak menjilati dan melumat kepala adik Itachi. Gerakan itu ia lakukan selama 3menit. Itachi kini mendesah hebat "I-Ino..Ah... Aku mau ke-keluar" Desah Itachi

Ino malah tetap melumatnya dan makin mepercepat temponya seakan membiarkan sperma Itachi cepat keluar. "I...Inoo" Desah Itachi lagi dan akhirnya Itachi merasa klimaks sambil mengeluarkan spermanya yang langsung diteguk oleh Ino sampai habis

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh" Itachi langsung menutup resletingnya. Ino juga menutup kembali kancing bajunya. "I-Itachi-san.. Maaf jika aku keterlaluan. Tapi apa sekarang kau yakin?" Tanya Ino dengan muka memerah karena kejadian barusan

"Hn.. Aku percaya Yamanaka. Kau... Nakal juga" Jawab Itachi menyerah. "Ah terimakasih Itachi-san" Ujar Ino lagi dan beranjak ke kursi kerjanya untuk menyembunyikan ke-kikukkanya. Ino masih merasa agak syok dengan kelakuan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian hening sebentar. Ino dan Itachi berusaha mengkondisikan diri mereka. Kadang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan gugup. Maupun Itachi dan Ino, tidak ada yang berani bersuara sehabis melakukan perbuatan itu.

Sehabis itu akhirnya, mereka kini tampak biasa saja. Itachi menyuruh Ino mengerjakan dokumen yang tidak sulit karena ini baru hari pertama Ino. Mereka berkutat di meja mereka masing-masing. Itachi juga kadang kedatangan karyawan lain yang ingin menyampaikan laporan dan Ino sebagai asistennya juga harus menyimak dan mebantu Itachi dalam bekerja

Hal itu kerap berlangsung hingga pukul 11 siang. Itachi akhirnya mengeluarkan handphonenya yang berbunyi. Itachi tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya. "Halo, Hanare-chan" "Baiklah aku kesana sekarang Hanare-chan. Jaa" Ujar Itachi sambil menutup sambungannya dengan Hanare

Ino yang mendengar Itachi yang begitu ramah dan hangat kepada Hanare, mau tak mau merasa sakit hati lagi. Tetapi ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Itachi beranjak dari kursinya. Kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"A-anu.. Itachi-san mau kemana dengan Ha-Hanare-san?" Tanya Ino takut. "Hn? Ini sudah jam makan siang. Dan itu bukan urusanmu kemana aku pergi dengannya" Jawab Itachi yang akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya. Ino yang ditinggalkan lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri. _Lagi-lagi... Melakukan sesuatu denganku kemudian... Menjadi dingin dan menyueki diriku lagi. _Batin Ino

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Ino berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Ino membuka handphone nya dan membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut

_From: 02xxxxxxx_

_Ino, ini aku Shisui. Kulihat tadi Itachi pergi keluar kantor. Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku? _

Ino pun langsung mengesave nomor Shisui dan membalas pesan Shisui

_Ah iya Shisui. Kita bertemu dikantin saja. Sampai jumpa ne :D_

Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat bahwa Itachi berkata bila dirinya tidak menyukai Ino yang akrab dengan Shisui. Tapi Ino tidak enak jika harus membatalkan janji dengan Shisui. Selama ini Shisui baik. Itachi cuek dan ia masih berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya yang tercinta itu. Tetapi Itachi malah berkata seakan tidak memperbolehkan Ino untuk dekat dengan pria lain?

Tidak. Shisui adalah orang baik. Dan Ino sudah berjanji bahwa Ino akan bercerita apapun kepada Shisui. Ia rasa ia ingin menceritakan unek-uneknya kepada sahabat barunya. Tanpa harus menceritakan bagian dimana ia dan Itachi melakukan itu..

Ino pun berjalan menuju pintu dan menuju kantin di lantai bawah...

**TBC**

Yap! Kali ini chap 5 sudah selesai dan bersambung ke chap 6! Terimakasih atas review teman-teman! Itu sangat membantuku dalam mengerjakan fic ini:) So.. bye for now minna. Arigatou :D

(narufan0911, 7 Maret 2014)


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 is up!^^ MAAFFF BANGETT buat yang udah nunggu 1 bulan lebih buat updateannya maafyahh saya omdo bilangnya 1 minggu paling lambet update. Aku lagi banyak tugas dan UTS nih maaf banget ya minna! sebelumnya terimakasih atas review yang responnya positif semua. Terimakasih banyakk! Maaf baru kali ini saya telattt pake banget updatenya Baiklah balas dulu reviewnya:D

**Rui Dakota: **Iya sepertinya mau banyakin lime dulu:P hehe siap siap ^^ terimakasihh dukungannya!:)

**Luluk Minam Cullen: **Sabarr ya paati aku adain kok:p terimakasih sarannya^^

** : **Pastiii :D

**RNGaluh: **baiklaaahh dan salam kenal juga ;))

**Shiina namikaze: **Alhamdulillah... terimakasihhh banyak yaa aku pasti gaakan lupa update :D

**Kyouka hime: **dia memang labil karena ama rasa sayang ke hanare sama rasa gasuka nya ino kalo lagi ama cowo lain. Terimakasihh yaa dan aku pasti bakal update^^

**Hana37: **Biar mantap:pp terimakasihh yaa^^

**Yuichi: **Pastii ;) terimakasihh sudah menunggu yaa:D

**Guest: **Yap rencananya memang begitu

**Zielavienaz96: **Thankyou!:D

**Guset: **Wah kurang tahu deh aku:D semoga bisa lebih dari 10 ya;)

**SK: **Hehe ketawa sendiri baca review kamuu^^ makasihh udah baca hehe selamat membaca update terbarunya:p btw maafyaaa update lama hehe sibukk banget ini

**Uzumaki Shizuka: **Iya hehe disini Ino adalah orang yang pasrah... Kita lihat sampai mana kesabarannya ya! Terimakasihhh yaa atas dukungannya^^

**Kirei- neko: **Hehe kita lihat kedepannyaaa. Selamat membaca update terbarunya^o^

**has: **Yap ini dia update terbarunya

**hana37: **Arigatouuu.. silahkan dibaca update terbarunya^^

**ucaa: **Terimakasihh banyak yaa atas pujian dan dukungannya :D

**barsha: **Termakasihhh;) Ini dia update terbarunyaa :D

**cherry507: **Terimakasihh yaa ;D

**kaname: **Maafyaa update lama silahkan di bacaa :D

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO(C)**

**PAIRING: Itachi Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka**

**RATE: M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Chapter 6**

Suasana kafe yang mewah dengan alunan live musicnya yang merdu, kini sedang menyelimuti dua insan yang saling melepas rindu

Itachi kini sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan Hanare-chan. Mereka sangat akrab, tidak ada perubahan dari perilaku mereka ketika masih berpacaran dulu. Itachi merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Hanare yang selalu ia tunggu kembali. Berlainan hal dengan Hanare.. Meskipun ia menyukai Itachi, ia lebih menyukai harta yang berlinang dari Itachi

"Ne, Tachi-kun? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Hanare basa-basi sambil mengelap mulutnya yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya. "Lancar saja kok.. Bahkan kini Uchiha corp mengalami peningkatan kinerja dan mulai minggu ini, gaji setiap karyawan dinaikkan hingga 50%" Jelas Itachi. Ya.. Itachi dari dulu hanya terbuka dengan Hanare seorang. Maka dari itu ia tidak repot-repot memberitahu keadaan perusahaan Uchiha

_Wahh.. 50%? Gaji Itachi saja sudah besar. Apalagi ditambah 50%? Hmm... Aku bisa minta banyak barang kepada dia. Toh, dari dulu Itachi tidak keberatan bila aku meminta uang atau barang yang banyak. Apalagi sekarang dia tambah kaya? Pasti aku bisa shopping makin banyak lagi. Hehe beruntung kau Hanare, hanya kau gadis sempurna yang bisa menyihir Itachi mu ini bertekuk lutut padamu. _Batin Hanare

"Wah.. Selamat ne Tachi-kun? Pertahankan kemajuan perusahaanmu ya" Ucap Hanare dengan senyum manisnya yang bersirat _"Pertahankan kekayaanmu ya, agar aku bisa minta apapun yang lebih banyak padamu" _

"Terimakasih Hanare-chan" Balas Itachi tersenyum. Hanare kini memulai pembicaraan yang serius. Ia rasa, ia ingin memastikan beberapa hal. "Tachi-kun... Kau tahu kan bahwa kita saling masih mencintai, dan tentu kita ingin bersama. Apakah kau yakin Mikoto-baasan bisa memaafkanku kali ini?" Tanya Hanare penuh cemas

Itachi yang mendengar itupun menjadi kaku. Ia dan Hanare masih saling mencintai, tetapi Ibunya itu tidak menyukai Hanare. Bahkan sebelum insiden mereka putus terjadi. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah mepunyai calon istri dan ibunya sangat menyukai Ino. Ia merasa sangat bersalah belum memberitahu kebenaran tentang dirinya sekarang kepada Hanare

Tetapi, dilain sisi. Itachi merasa tidak mau memberitahu. Karena ia tidak mampu menerima respon Hanare. Dan Hanare akan meninggalkannya lagi. Dilain sisi juga, Itachi tidak tega dengan Ino. Calon suami macam apa dia? Ino tidak pernah membatasi dan mengatur Itachi dalam hal apapun. Tetapi Itachi kerap bersikap dingin kepada Ino, apalagi kini Itachi sedang bersama mantan pacarnya. Ino tidak pernah marah

"Hmmm, Hanare-chan. Masalah itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan ya? Lebih baik kita jalani saja dulu. Kau ingin apa saja, akan aku penuhi kok" Ujar Itachi. Dan kembalillah sikap Itachi yang memanjakan wanita terkasihnya itu. Tetapi dengan maksud agar mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuatnya sangat bingung

"Hmmm kau tahu tidak? Departement Store sedang ada diskon besar-besaran khusus hari ini. Tetapi kartu pembayaranku saldonya tinggal sedikit" Ujar Hanare sok sedih. Itachi yang paham kebiasaan Hanare pun hanya tersenyum. "Kalau kau memang ingin beli, beli saja. Sehabis ini akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu" Ujar Itachi. Itachi.. Kau memang sangat memanjakan gadis ini. Hanare yang merasa dirinya berhasil mempeloroti Itachi, hanya bisa berteriak kesenangan dalam hati "Yeyyy... Semakin lama aku begini terus.. Hidupku bisa makmur seperti dulu"

_Sementara itu..._

Shisui dan Ino kini sedang makan siang bersama di kantin Uchiha corp. Ino merasa bahwa ia sangatlah terhibur oleh obrolan akrab bersama Shisui. Daripada ia pusing memikirkan calon suaminya yang sedang jumpa mesra dengan mantan pacarnya, lebih baik ia mengobrol bersama sahabat barunya itu

"Shisui... Menurutmu, jika kau menyayangi seseorang, tetapi orang itu mencintai orang lain. Lebih baik kau merelekannya, atau kau berusaha terus agar orang yang kau sayang itu pun juga menyayangimu?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Shisui yang di lontarkan pertanyaan itupun berpikir. Bahwa Ino kali ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Shisui tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sangat peka terhadap perasaan calon saudara iparnya ini

"Hmm... Menurutku cinta itu adalah perasaan yang tulus. Jika kau menyayangi seseorang. Kau pasti akan bahagia bila dia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Jadi menurutku, daripada ia bersedih dengan dirimu. Lebih baik ia berbahagia dengan orang lain" Jelas Shisui. Ino yang mendengar penjelasan Shisui hanya tertegun. Artinya... Apa kehadirannya membuat Itachi sedih dan benci?

Kemudian Shisui melanjutkan "Tapi beda hal dengan keadaanmu kali ini Ino. Cinta memang tulus. Tetapi cinta jugalah pengorbanan. Tidak ada usaha yang tidak mendapat ganjarannya. Selama kau berusaha dengan ikhlas. Aku harap pengorbananmu akan membuahkan hasil. Lagipula... Aku yakin, suatu saat mata Itachi akan terbuka. Mana yang pantas dan mana yang tidak pantas untuknya. Maka dari itu... Ganbatte ne. Aku percaya padamu Ino" Jelas Shisui lagi dan menyemangati Ino

Ino memandang Shisui yang menyiratkan wajah ceria. Ino bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Shisui. Kemudian Ino berucap kembali "Shisui... Honto-ni Arigatou ne. Aku yakin, wanita yang dicintai olehmu. Adalah wanita yang paling beruntung, mempunyai lelaki yang hangat sepertimu" Ujar Ino tersenyum tulus

Shisui yang mendengar penuturan Ino hanya bisa merona, dan membatin _"Sayangnya... Wanita itu harus kurelakan demi kebahagiaan wanita itu sendiri, Ino" _Batin Shisui miris

Itachi kembali ke kantor. Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum kembali bekerja. Merasa dirinya teringat akan sesuatu, Itachi pun berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis. "Samui, dimana Shisui? Aku harus segera membahas suatu agenda dengannya" Tanya Itachi kepada resepsionis yang dipanggil Samui itu

"Shisui-sama sedang makan siang bersama nona Yamanaka, Itachi-sama" Samui melapor. Tiba-tiba saja rahang Itachi mengeras, ia merasa tidak suka saja. Lagi-lagi Shisui. Kenapa Ino senang sekali menggoda Shisui?

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu" Ujar Itachi dingin sembari meninggalkan meja resepsionis menuju ruangannya

.

.

Ino merasa cukup tenang dengan keadaan hatinya kali ini. Ia harus memberanikan diri dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. Ino memasuki ruangannya dan Itachi. Tampaklah Itachi yang tadinya berkutat dengan komputernya, kini megalihkan pandangannya yang tajam seperti elang. Pandangan itu menusuk kearah Ino

Ino baru saja duduk dan kali ini ia disuguhi tuturan yang sangat menusuk dari calon suaminya. "Lagi-lagi menggoda sepupuku lagi? Heh" Ujar Itachi sarkastik. Ino yang merasa tersindir, kali ini tidak mau diam saja. Setidaknya ia harus menyadarkan calon suaminya, bahwa calon suaminya sendiri lebih keterlaluan lagi. Bertemu mantan kekasih? Heh!

"Maaf Itachi-san, kami adalah teman. Tidak mungkin aku menggoda calon iparku sendiri" Ujar Ino sambil menahan rasa tegangnya. "Kau sudah berani menjawab omonganku? Hm" Itachi menyeringai. Ino yang tadinya hanya duduk, kini berdiri menghadap Itachi. Itachi tertegun melihat sorot mata Ino yang menyiratkan... Kekecewaan

"Itachi-san. Aku bertemu dengan teman sekaligus calon iparku sendiri. Dan kau pikir aku genit. Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang bertemu mantan kekasihmu itu? Aku tahu Itachi-san. Aku tahu kalian masih berhubungan. Aku tahu kalian chatting dengan mesranya. Apa aku salah lagi membiarkan calon suamiku begitu? Hingga aku masih kau hina hina saja. Maaf bila aku lancang" Ujar Ino sedikit berteriak kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahanya ke lain arah

Itachi sangat tertegun dengan ucapan Ino. Ucapan yang sangat menusuk dirinya. Tapi apa daya jika gengsi yang menguasai dirinya. Sontak Itachi berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya. Ia segera meraih sebuah map dan keluar dari ruangannya dan Ino. Ino menatap punggung Itachi nanar. Sebersit rasa bersalah mengganggu pikiran Ino. Tetapi mau tak mau Ino harus berkata seperti itu. Setidaknya menyadarkan calon suaminya yang egois itu

Shisui yang sedang membaca laporan, tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Tampaklah Itachi yang berjalan kearah mejanya. Shisui sedikit heran dengan raut wajah Itachi yang menyiratkan...kekesalan?

"Hei? Kenapa kau Itachi? Apa ada masalah dengan calon istrimu atau...Mantan kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Shisui agak menyindir. Itachi hanya menatap Shisui dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. "Hn, apa maksudmu Shisui?". Shisui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai, sedikit kesal dengan sikap Itachi yang merasa tidak bersalah

"Hn, Itachi. Sebelum membahas agenda yang kau pegang itu. Aku perlu menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" Itachi merasa bahwa sepupunya akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang serius kepadanya

"Kau tau.. Mantan kekasihmu itu hanya menginginkan hartamu saja. Keluarga kita juga tidak merestui hubunganmu. Dan kau sudah mempunyai calon istri. Lebih baik kau tidak usah berhubungan lagi dengan Hanare. Dan, Jika kau memang masih ingin bersamanya, bagaimana aku... Yang akan menjadi suami Ino?" Ucap Shisui tegas

Itachi mau tak mau pun terkaget dengan ucapan Shisui. Itachi menajamkan pandangannya kearah Shisui "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Shisui hanya tersenyum menyeringai "Kalau kau lebih memilih Hanare. Akulah yang akan menjadi suami Ino" Ujar Shisui. Shisui merasa ia lebih baik berbohong seperti ini, agar sedikit mengetahui perasaan Itachi. Walaupun di lubuk hatinya... Ia ingin bila Ino menjadi istrinya.

"Hn, Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu Shisui" Titah Itachi. Itachi merasa agak gelisah dengan penjelasan Shisui. Seperti merasa tidak rela jika... Calon istrinya diambil oleh orang lain. Shisui pun kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. "Yasudah, tapi jangan anggap omonganku itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong" Ujar Shisui. Kemudian Shisui dan Itachi melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sambil membahas sebuah agenda

.

.

Ino kini sedang melamun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu. Itachi juga belum kembali ke ruangan mereka. Apa sebegitunya-kah Itachi tidak ingin melihat wajah Ino. Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandangi jam yang terpajang di dinding. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang kerja. Ino sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, kini membereskan meja kerjanya. Alih-alih bersiap untuk pulang

Selesai ia membereskan mejanya. Ia baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu... Yang tiba tiba terbuka dan menampakkan lelaki tampan bak malaikat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon suaminya. Ino hanya tertunduk takut. Ia merasa sangat gugup dan berusaha berjalan melewati Itachi

Itachi melangkah sedikit dan bersuara "Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Itachi dingin. Ino berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Dengan segala keberaniannya ia menatap Itachi dengan datar "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai Itachi-san, aku akan segera pulang sekarang" Ujar Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu

Tiba-tiba Itachi menahan Ino sambil memegang kedua pundak Ino. Ino sontak kaget dengan perlakuan Itachi. Apakah ia akan dimarahi atas perkataannya tadi? Oh tidak

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita pulang bersama" Ujar Itachi menatap mata Ino dengan... Eh? Kelembutan?. Baru kali ini Ino mendengar dan melihat Itachi yang bersikap lembut kepadanya. Ino pun menjawab "E-eh.. A-apakah tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Ino sambil menolehkan wajahnya kebawah

"Hn? Apakah aneh jika aku sebagai calon suamimu, pulang bersamamu?" Tanya Itachi yang masih dengan tatapan hangatnya. Ino memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Itachi setulus mungkin. Tampak keduanya saling terkagum dengan penglihatan mereka

Itachi menatap wajah mulus Ino, iris aquamarine yang jernih itu seakan memabukkan dirinya. Ino menatap wajah Itachi yang tampan itu. Iris onyxnya seakan menampakkan Itachi yang sesungguhnya... Itachi yang hangat. Ia sangat tampan. Ino sangat memujanya kali ini. Lama mereka saling tatap menatap. Tiba-tiba Itachi memajukan wajahnya. Wajah Ino sontak memerah. Perlahan ia juga memajukan wajahnya

Itachi dan Ino saling mempersempit jarak antara diri mereka masing-masing. Bau maskulin Itachi dan harum jasmine yang menguar dari tubuh Ino, seakan memabukkan diri mereka masing-masing. Pandangan Itachi semakin mendekat kearah bibir mungil Ino. Bibir Ino yang merah merekah, nafas mint yang menguar. Meminta Itachi untuk segera melahapnya

Kemudian Itachi mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut. Itachi sangat menikmati bibir Ino. Ciuman ini... Lebih memabukkan daripada ciuman yang ia pernah lakukan dengan Hanare

Ino pun sontak wajahnya makin memerah. Bibir Itachi kini sedang mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Ino sangat dimabukkan oleh perlakuan Itachi yang sangat lembut,hangat,dan mesra. Ahh... Ino dibikin mabuk kepayang

Lama kelamaan. Itachi mulai memagut bibir Ino penuh nafsu. Ino pun juga memberikan respon yang sama. Ino refleks membukan mulutnya, seakan meberi akses untuk lidah Itachi. Itachi yang mendapat respon baik dari Ino, memasukkan lidahnya dan membiarkan lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah Ino. Itachi terus melumat bibir Ino penuh nafsu. Ino pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Ino

Merasa pasokan nafas menipis, mereka pun perlahan menjauh. Kini mereka mengambil nafas seperti orang kelelahan. Muka mereka masing-masing merona. Keheningan kini melanda dua insan yang habis berciuman dengan mesra. Itachi langsung meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya

"Ayo pulang, Ino" Ujar Itachi dengan wajah se-stoic mungkin. Ino yang mendapat perlakuan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Ino pun juga menggenggam balik tangan besar nan halus milik Itachi. Ino juga merasa sangat senang. Ia merasa layaknya suami dan istri sungguhan. Sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobil Itachi, Ino hanya bisa menahan senyum yang menyiratkan rasa bahagia dalam dirinya

.

.

Sementara itu, Shisui baru saja sampai di rumah pribadinya. Ya, selain Uchiha Mansion. Shisui juga mempunyai rumah pribadi. Sama halnya dengan Itachi. Baru saja akan memasuki kediaman pribadinya, tiba-tiba tampaklah wanita bersurai hijau tua di depan kediamannya

Shisui tahu siapa wanita itu. Shisui pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Hanare

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Shisui" Ujar Hanare seketika Shisui baru saja menghampirinya. "Hn, Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" Tanya Shisui dingin. "Are... Tidak sopan jika kau membiarkan tamu berdiri di depan rumah" Ujar Hanare sok manis. "Hn, Terseralah" Ujar Shisui seraya berjalan menuju ke teras rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Hanare

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya Shisui tidak ingin berbasa-basi. "Shisui.. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ya" Jawab Hanare sok manis lagi. "Untuk apa aku berbasa-basi dengan parasit saudaraku sendiri?" Kilah Shisui tajam. "Yare yare.. Tapi saudaramu itu sangat mencintai parasit itu loh" Jawab Hanare sinis

Shisui hanya diam. Dia merasa dia tidak perlu meladeni Hanare. Tiba-tiba Hanare angkat suara "Ne, Shisui. Aku sudah berhubungan lagi dengan Itachi. Kali ini aku akan berniat mendapatkannya kembali, dan menikah dengan Itachi" Ujar Hanare. Shisui yang mendengar pernyataan Hanare menjadi sedikit terkejut "Heh? Menikah? Siapa yang mau merestuimu?" Tanya Shisui meremehkan

Hanare hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tahu Shisui? Aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Itachi" Ujar Hanare. "Heh? Kau itu terobsesi mencintainya?.. Maksudku, hartanya" Jawab Shisui tajam. Hanare hanya tersenyum penuh arti "Ne, Shisui. Aku sangat mencintai Ita-Kun. Aku hanya menemuimu untuk memberikan informasi dan mohon restunya" Ujar Hanare lugu

Shisui yang mengerti bahwa Hanare hanya ada mau nya saja, hanya diam dan akhirnya angkat suara "Kau tahu? Bibi sudah sangat membencimu". Hanare pun menjawab "Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa bibi Mikoto adalah orang yang baik dan pengrtian" Ujar Hanare. "Hmp.. Jangan banyak berharap dulu kau. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan mengetahui fakta tentang Itachi saat ini" Titah Shisui

Hanare tampak sedikit terkejut. Tetapi ia sembunyikan. "Apa maksudmu Shisui?"Tanya Hanare penasaran. Shisui masih dalam posisi tenang "Itachi sudah mempunyai calon istri. Jika kau berbicara cinta tentangnya. Mungkin dia hanya memiliki perasaan tertinggal padamu saja" Jelas Shisui

"A-Apa..." Hanare terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia tidak menyadari hal ini. "Jangan bercana kau Shisui. Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Hanare antusias. Shisui hanya memalingkan wajah. "Cari tahu saja sendiri. Urusanmu bukanlah urusanku" Jawab Shisui acuh kemudian langsung memasuki rumahnya

Hanare yang ditinggal hanya dapat terdiam seribu bahasa. Siapa wanita yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Itachi move on? "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Harta Itachi mutlak untukku" Hanare menggeram dalam hati. Kemudian Hanare pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Shisui

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah Itachi,

Ino sedang membereskan rumah dan memasak masakan untuk makan malam. Entah kenapa ia hanya bisa mengerjakan aktivitasnya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Sementara itu, Itachi tampak lelah dan langsung menuju kamar kesayangannya. Ino akan membuatkan masakan yang enak dan membangunkan Itachi

Ino tidak bisa melupakan kejadian sebelum ia pulang. Apa yang sudah menyihir Itachi sehingga ia berperilaku semanis tadi. Oh tidak, besok ia harus bercerita kepada Shisui tentang hal ini

Kira-kira 1 jam kemudian. Ino telah menyelesaikan acara beres-beres rumah dan memasaknya. Ino beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah acara bersih-bersih, barulah Ino beranjak menuju kamar calon suaminya itu. Dibuka pintu kamar Itachi, dan tampaklah Itachi yang masih terlelap. _Mungkin pekerjaannya hari ini membuatnya ia lelah, _gumam Ino terseyum. Ino berjalan menuju kasur Itachi. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan bahu Itachi sedikit

"Itachi-san, sudah hampir menjelang malam. Mandilah, dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" Ujar Ino lembut tapi sayup-sayup dapat Itachi dengar. Itachi berusaha mengerjapkan matanya berkali, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat di bangun tidurnya adalah wajah cantik nan jelita milik calon istrinya itu

Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum. Ino menyerngit bingung dengan raut wajah Itachi yang tiba-tiba bereaksi di kala kesadarannya sudah terkumpul. "Are? Ada apa Itachi-san? Sepertinya kau habis mimpi indah ya?" Tanya Ino tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa" Itachi langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dan menemukan handphonenya diatas buffet

Ino berujar "Kalau begitu aku siapkan makan malam, Itachi-san mandilah. Aku juga sudah siapkan air hangat" Ino tersenyum lembut kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar Itachi menuju dapur

Sementara itu Itachi tampak membuka kotak masuk dan pesan yang baru saja masuk. Anehnya kenapa tidak ada notif? Terdapat 3 pesan yang sepertinya sudah dibuka dan dikirim oleh Hanare. Itachi membuka satu persatu pesan yang masuk tersebut

"_Aku sedang menonton TV saja sayang :D" _

"_Tachi-kunn bales pesanku, kau pasti ketiduran "_

"_Tachii-kun malam ini kau harus datang ke apartemenku aku sudah memasak masakkan kesukaanmu dan kau harus menginap karena aku takut sehabis menonton film horror"_

Itachi baru akan membalas pesannya. Tetapi ia tersadar akan suatu hal. Apakah lagi-lagi ia akan meninggalkan calon istrinya itu? Padahal Ino sudah memasak. Apalagi ia akan menginap dirumah Hanare

Itachi tampak berpikir keras. Disatu sisi ia ingin bertemu dengan Hanare. Tapi disatu sisi ia menginginkan kebersamaannya dengan calon istrinya dirumah, entahlah mengapa ia menginginkan hal itu. Sejak kejadian di kantor sebelum pulang, ia merasa selalu nyaman berada di dekat Ino

Tetapi untuk apa selama ini ia mencueki Ino? Kembali lagi kepada tingginya gengsi sang Uchiha Itachi. Rasa gengsi yang mendorong dirinya menjadi egois dan tidak berperasaan. Ia pun membalas pesan hanare

"_Aku akan menuju ke apartemenmu Hana-chan. Aku mau siap-siap dulu " _

Itachi pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

.

.

Ino kini tengah membaca majalah di ruang tamu. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Kini ia menunggu Itachi membersihkan dirinya untuk makan malam

Suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga mengalihkan perhatian Ino dari aktitivitas membacanya. Ino melihat Itachi dengan kaus polos hitam dengan jaket denim yang senada dengan jeans panjang yang ia kenakan. Ino menyerngit bingung, untuk apa Itachi rapi-rapi begini? Oh pasti...

"Anu, Itachi-san? Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Ino. "Hn" Jawab Itachi cuek. Lagi-lagi Itachi kembali cuek. Apa yang dimaksud dengan kejadian di kantor sebelum pulang tadi? Lagi-lagi Ino gundah dengan respon Itachi yang seakan tidak pernah memberi kepastian yang menentu

"Kau habiskan sendiri saja makan malamnya, aku menginap dirumah temanku. Besok aku pulang" Ujar Itachi seakan tidak mengharapkan respon dari Ino.

Itachi langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar menuju garasi. Ino hanya terdiam, membeku

Ino tidak bodoh. Ia jelas sangat tahu kalau Itachi akan bertemu Hanare, Ups maksudnya menginap dirumah mantan pacar yang notabenenya adalah selingkuhannya sekarang karena ia sudah mempunyai "CALON ISTRI". Ino sempat membaca pesan masuk di handphone Itachi. Ino kira Itachi akan menolaknya. Mengingat kejadian di kantor tadi. Kiranya dapat mengalihkan perasaan Itachi kepada Ino. Tapi lagi-lagi pupus harapan Ino, Itachi seakan hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Tapi tak apalah, mungkin suatu saat akan ada titik terang dimana ia harus tetap berdiam, atau... Pergi meninggalkan

Dada Ino terasa sesak. Ia sudah membuat makanan untuk Itachi. Lagi-lagi seperti kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya. Ino hanya tersenyum miris. Ia mungkin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan Itachi yang seperti ber-siklus itu. Kadang hangat kadang juga dingin

Ino teringat akan seseorang. Lebih baik ia mengorbrol ria saja dengannya daripada harus bersedih. Ino bukanlah tipikal wanita yang membiarkan dirinya terlarut kesedihan. Semua manusia boleh bersedih, tapi jangan biarkan perasaan sedih itu menguasai dirinya. Ino berusaha men-sugesti dirinya untuk tetap baik-baik saja

Kemudian ia menyambar handphonenya dan mengirim pesan kepada..

_To: Shisui_

_Hei, Dirumah sedang tidak ada Itachi-san. Aku memasak makanan. Apa kau mau kesini menemaniku? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu :D_

Sent!

1 Message received!

"_Wah? Benarkah? Aku belum mencoba masakanmu. Aku menuju kesana sekarang ya"_

_From: Shisui_

Ino tampak berpikir dalam hati. Ironis sekali. Itachi yang notabenenya adalah calon suaminya kini sedang bersama Hanare-chanya. Dan Ino yang merupakan calon istri kini mengajak lelaki lain yang tak lain adalah saudara calon suaminya

Tak apalah. Shisui bukanlah selingkuhan Ino. Lain hal nya dengan Itachi. Ino tidak bisa membayangkan... Sedang apa mereka disana. Meskipun bisa saja sesuatu di luar batas dapat terjadi. Ino pasrah, ia tidak mau memaksakan kehendak. Ia hanya bisa berpikir realistis. Jika itu memang mau Itachi, Ino biarkan. Ino akan tetap disini sampai Itachi yang memintanya untuk pergi

Entah kapan waktunya...

_TING-TONG_

Sontak Ino yang tengah melamun terkejut. "Itu pastI Shisui" Ino bergegas menuju pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu

CKLEK

Tampaklah Shisui dengan kaus polos dan celana jeans nya, juga dengan sneaker yang ia pakai. Wajah Ino memerah melihat Shisui yang bergaya santai tapi sangat berkarisma. _A-astaga.. tampan sekali, _gumam Ino

Sama hal nya dengan Shisui yang melihat Ino dengan kaus berwarna merah yang sangat membentuk tubuh Ino yang kurus tetapi sangat berlekuk dan sexy. Juga hot-pants warna cream yang kini Ino kenakan. _A-Astaga.. Manis dan.. Sexy sekali_, gumam Shisui dalam fantasinya

"E-Eh ayo masuk Shisui" Ujar Ino gugup berusaha menghilangkan rasa saltingnya karena melting dengan penampilan Shisui. "Eh B-Baiklah" Ujar Shisui sambil mengikuti Ino masuk kedalam

.

.

Sementara itu,

Itachi kini sedang berada di sofa sambil menggenggam tangan putih halus milih Hanare. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ia tidak seperti biasanya ketika bertemu Hanare. Biasanya ia memperhatikan Hanare berbicara. Tapi sekarang tidak, rasanya ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Ino dirumah

"Ne, Tachi-kun? Kenapa kau melamun saja daritadi? Apa ada yang kamu pikirkan?" Tanya Hanare bingung. Sontak Itachi kaget dan sadar dari lamunannya. "Ti-tidak kok Hana-chan" Ujar Itachi hangat. Berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja

"Oh ya? Apa kau memikirkan tentang calon istrimu?" Tanya Hanare to the point. Jantung Itachi rasanya mau copot, darimana Hanare tahu?. "Apa maksudmu Hana-chan?" Tanya Itachi sok tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya. "Tidak perlu berlaga tidak tahu Tachi-kun. Aku sudah tau, soal darimana aku bisa tahu itu tidak penting" Ujar Hanare santai

"Aa.. Souka" Itachi tertunduk kemudian menghadap kepada Hanare "Tetapi sungguh, itu adalah murni hasil perjodohan. Aku tidak mencintai calon istriku sama sekali. Cuma kau Hana-chan" Ujar Itachi meyakinkan.. Tapi jauh didalam perasaannya, Ia juga merasa telah berbohong kepada diri sendiri

"Iya Tachi sayang aku tahu. Tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Hanare. Skakmat! Itachi tahu kalau Hanare adalah orang yang gegabah. Bisa saja Ino dalam bahaya. Tetapi jika ia memberi tahu Hanare, bisa saja ia membantu dirinya untuk menyingkirkan Ino. Tetapi tidak tahu kenapa Itachi tidak ingin Ino kenapa-kenapa. Kesannya sangat egois

"Maaf Hanare aku lupa namanya. Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya. Dan aku tidak pernah menemuinya setelah perjodohan dinyatakan" Ujar Itachi bohong

"Hn? Tachi-kun sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku?" Ujar Hanare yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Itachi. Itachi pun memeluk Hanare kembali dan membiarkan rongga hidungnya mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hanare. Harum tapi mengapa harum Ino lebih membuat dirinya nyaman?

Tidak tahu mengapa Itachi menemukan perbedaan-perbedaan yang dimiliki Ino dibanding Hanare. Masakan Ino lebih enak. Ino tidak pernah sekalipun manja kepada Itachi. Aura Ino rasanya lebih... Terang? Sehingga terasa nyaman bila didekatnya. Berbalik halnya dengan Hanare. Masakan Hanare biasa saja. Hanare sangat manja bahkan 'sering' meminta uang dengan jumlah yang besar. Aura Hanare? Biasa saja kali ini

Itachi tahu bahwa masa lalunya dengan Hanare sangat kelam. Dimana ia tahu Hanare selama ini hanya menginginkan hartanya. Itachi juga sempat berpikir saat kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Hanare lagi. mungkin Hanare menginginkan hartanya lagi. Itachi pasrah asalkan ia mendapatkan Hanare

Tapi kali ini logikanya seakan berjalan, ia mulai tersadar. Apakah Hanare tidak sedikitpun mencintai dirinya? Apakah hubungan ini hanyalah status semata dengan keuntungan tersendiri?

Hanare mulai menciumi leher Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa bergidik nafsu. Kemudian Hanare menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus menuju dada Itachi yang bidang. Dan mempererat ciumannya kepada leher Itachi sambil mengemut dan menjilatinya

Itachi pun mendesah tertahan. "Ha-Hana..." Ujar Itachi dengan suara berat yang terkesan sangatlah sexy. Hanare mengarahkan tangan Itachi menuju dadanya. Itachi pun ikut bergerak dan meremas buah dada Hanare yang terbilang cukup besar. Kemudian Hanare beralih ke bibir Itachi dan mencium Itachi dengan agresif. Itachi membalas ciuman Hanare dengan melumat bibir Hanare

Rasanya berbeda dengan ciumannya dengan Ino di kantor tadi. Itachi melamun dalam ciumannya. Kemudian Hanare membuka kemeja yang ia gunakan. Tampaklah dadanya didalam bra yang dihiasi renda dan berwarna merah. Memberi kesan yang menggairahkan

Hanare menarik kepala Itachi menuju belahan dadanya. Itachi pun menciumi belahan Hanare dan menjilatinya. Kemudian Hanare sambil memijit kejantanan Itachi. Membuat nafsu Itachi makin bergejolak

Kemudian Hanare menatap Itachi penuh arti

"Tachi-kun? Apakah kau mencintai ku?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hana" Jawab Itachi walaupun sebenarnya tidak selebih itu

"Kalau begitu... Hamili aku" Ujar Hanare tegas

Itachi membulatkan matanya akan pemintaan Hanare

"A-Apa?!"

**TBC**

Yossssh Chap 6 selesai dan TBC ke chapter 7! Maaf jika ada EYD yang salah,atau typo maklum saya masih pemula. Dan aku minta maafff banget buat reader karena update lama Jangan lupa review ya dengan memberi saran. Saran kalian sangat membantuku :D Bye for now minna!

(Narufan0911, 16 April 2014)


End file.
